Family Ties
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: What if Cam's Dad never died? What if things were different? What if the girls went to Blackthorne? Oh and one other thing Cammie has a little brother. Well wonder no longer because if you read you will receive the answers! Super Zammie! Not at first though Also a little bit of Grant Bex and Liz Jonas
1. Chapter 1

Hey this Fanfiction is about Cammie's life if two things happened before the books took place. One, her dad didn't die. Two, she has a younger brother. All events in I'd Tell You I'd Love You But I'd Have To Kill You are the same. I hope you enjoy. Also instead of the boys coming to them, the girls will be going to them. And a heads up, the story will be in first person, but it won't be just one person.

Prologue:

"This is your last and final chance. If you do not tell us what we want to know, you are going to die tonight. Matthew Morgan you are going to tell us everything what we want to know," Steve Sanders stood above me, way above me.

I was lying in the bottom of a six foot deep hole. Seven of my ribs were broken along with my left leg and right forearm. My ears were ringing from my poorly treated concussion. Gashes littered my skin. Crossing arms, legs, ribs and any expansions of skin they could find, they paint me red. Bruises on top of bruises made my face disfigured.

They had not left any part of my unbroken; including my heart.

I would not see my family again. I would not smile with my children. I would not smirk and laugh with my best friend. I would not kiss my wife again. I would never ride horses with my father again. I would never help make and eat a pie with my mother again. I would never glare at the boys who took my daughter on dates. I would never teach my son how to properly treat a lady. I'd never go on a mission with Joe again. I would never be able to secretly tail my children on their first official missions.

He must have taken my silence for just that, silence. I had not said a word in five days. I refused to.

"Alright Matthew. If this is how we must play things out. Then so be it," Steve sounded almost remorseful. Soon liquid was spilling down on me. With a sniff I was able to determine that it was gasoline. They would make me a human torch, then burry the ashes.

The gasoline was only on my left shoulder and arm when the screams started, and the match dropped. Instantly my flesh was burning. The smell would have disgusted me if I wasn't in immense pain. I heard yells of pain. It was only after the fact that I discovered they had been mine.

The official CIA report says that I was only left burning in that hole to hell for 37 seconds; the unofficial Matthew report says that I was down there for hours.

The burning feeling diminished, but the pain only barely disappeared.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed. Joe was above me. He'd put out the fire with dirt and his jacket. He'd saved my life, _again._

All I could do was croak out, "Thank you."

He looked down at me with a strong mix of emotions. I could tell he didn't recognize me. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to get you home." He smirked, "Wouldn't want to keep the rugrats waiting too long, would we?"

It was supposed to lighten the mood. It only intensified that I'd almost not come home. "Joe, thank you. If you hadn't showed up I-"

"I don't want you to finish that sentence," He cut me off and diverted his attention to his pocket. Pulling out two pills he ordered, "Take these."

I did with my shaky but not broken arm, "What are they?"

"Very effective pain killers."

Joe soon had me on his back. I couldn't feel anything. Not the cold, the cuts, the broken bones or the ringing in my ears. I could see though. I could see the four dead men on the ground. Steve Sanders had a bullet in each limb and then finally one in the head. Joe hadn't come to take prisoners.

Just as we were about to leave the cabin I said my last words before passing out from a combinations of drugs, dehydration and pain. "Joe, I memorized Gilly's list of The Circle. We can bring them down, for good."

Chapter 1:

Zach POV

"Last night while I was hacking the CIA's satellite, I came across a kind of firewall I've never seen before. It was basically hyped up Snakes and Ladders! I was shocked! It took my three and a half hours to get…"

Jonas suddenly trailed off; I stopped chewing my waffles in response. His eyes along with Grant's were trained on something to their left and my right. Turning I started to chew again. Headmaster Morgan had walked up to the podium adjacent to the Teachers Table. He was awkwardly coughing and "ahem"ing trying to draw our attention.

Without having to glance back I was able to tell his eyes were locked on Mr. Solomon. There was a silent conversation going on above all our heads. Once our Headmaster felt he had all of our attention be started, "Hello Boys. I know that this announcement is a bit of surprise for most of you students, well because we're already a week and a half back from Winter Vacation."

Grant chuckled quietly and turned to me, "Good old Headmaster Morgan. Can go on deadly missions, but as soon as you put the guy in front of an audience on a stage he's the awkwardest son of a bitch I know!"

"Most awkward. Awkwardest isn't a word." Jonas was replied to with a playful punch to the arm. He winced and then Grant and him turned back to Headmaster Morgan rambling.

"… This year is going to be different than any before. I know as your Headmaster for only a short time I've changed a lot of things, but this actually wasn't my idea. It was the head of the CIA's. That's not saying I don't agree with it! I think it's fantastic! I'll get to be with both of them at once!"

My eyes made their way to Mr. S. He was making a Get-On-With-It gesture with his hands. Almost instantly Headmaster Morgan's voice became a little firmer, "This year we will be enjoying the company of our special guests! The Gallagher Academy for young women like yourselves," His eyes bulged. "Not saying that you young men are young women! Just that they are spies in training as well!"

Instantly, the dining hall exploded with noise. Questions chimed in my ears. Who are they? How didn't we know this? Will they be hot? Are they as good as us? Are they better?

I turned to my two best friends. Jonas was freaking out, "How do I not know about this mystery school?! I've hacked into the CIA countless times!"

Grant was looking a little dazed. His only words to us before the doors opened were, "This is going to be one Hell of a year."

The doors opened to our left. I couldn't name a student who wasn't staring right there when a woman who looked about her late twenties walked out as the double doors swung open. Her voice echoed against the high ceilings, "Hello, My name is Headmistress Morgan. And these are my Gallagher girls!"

As about as many girls as we had boys started to file out and stand in front of the table I assumed contained the boys the same age as them, my mind went into over drive. Morgan? As in wife or maybe sister to our Headmaster Morgan. My gaze lingered on this new woman. Definitely husband, no way a woman with those curves and face, not to mention confidence, stays single.

Before my mind could rev up too much my eyes were drawn to a boy standing at the grade seven's table. I recognized him instantly. It was Joey Morgan. My eyes lingered on his broken left arm; _we had history. _

That wasn't why I was looking at him now though. Her was waving his good right arm like a madman and shouting. I couldn't help but notice the pure excitement and joy on his face. "Cam! Mom! How?! I mean why!"

He made a motion to go over and see whoever he was yelling at, but Mr. S was by his side in no time. I had to lip read to know what he said. "Don't worry J. They're going to be here all term. No need to embarrass your sister on her first day here."

Joey reluctantly sat down. It wasn't four seconds before he was talking animatedly with his friend Tanner Samuel. It was a well known fact that the two called each other Sameron and Camuel as nicknames for each other.

Head twisted back to the girls as soon as I head a girl say, loud enough for us all to hear, "Oohh! I want one!" She was black and had a British accent. It would be hard to over look her amazing athletic figure or her beauty.

Two girls beside her froze. One a petite blonde girl; I silently felt bad for her when it came time for P&E. They'd eat her alive. Research Track I'm sure.

The second, a dirty blonde girl. It was obvious that she was beautiful right away, but not in the in your face kind way, more of a subtle classy gorgeous. Her hair was straight and down. My gaze was attracted to her bust and hips. She wasn't going to be hearing many whistles when she walked down the street, but she had enough curves to be sexy as hell!

I could hear her retort back to her British friend, "They are not puppies Bex!"

Another girl, who I recognized as Macey McHenry, added, "No you're right Cam. Puppies are way cuter." I didn't know if I was supposed to be offended, or awed by The McHenry heiress's somewhat approval.

And then it happened. My eyes locked with Subtly Sexy Sally. She was glaring daggers of pure hate at me. There was no doubt in my mind that if we were the only two there, she would have ripped me a new one. There was though, so she stayed where she was, continuing to scowl at me.

I? Well I Zachary Goode for once had no idea what was going on. So my reaction? Well I relied on what I do best. I smirked at her. Her eyes darkened. Her foot made a move towards me, but she stopped and starred at the man slowly pacing himself towards her Headmistress. Mr. Solomon was giving her a look.

She must have taken this as, "Not now, not here." Because she stepped back. She wasn't completely done though. She mouthed with a devious smirk of her own now, "Later. We'll settle this later."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Round 2! I've got a lot of really nice responses for this. Thanks guys! I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 2:

Bex POV

Cammie's dad was drowning on about how the two schools would be adjusting. I couldn't help notice he was a terrible public speaker, but a great guy. I'd met him a couple times. Every time I saw him he told me just how riveting my parent's last mission had been. Cammie later told me that instead of buying books, all he does is read mission statements.

Liz, Macey, Cam and I have known about Blackthorne for a while. As soon as Joey and Mr. Morgan started here, Cam was told. So in turn we were told. We were also sworn to secretcy about it by Cammie. What we didn't know? Well last night we didn't know we'd be spending a term here.

My attention was completely off the Headmaster though, when Cammie was continuing to glare at one of the guys our age. My elbow made contact with her ribs, "Sheesh! What are you doing Cam?!" My voice was barely above a whisper, but had the effect of a yell.

She lets out a huge breath, I didn't know she was holding, and replies with sad eyes to me, "I got a bone to pick with that guy."

Before I could ask why, we were being ushered out of the hall. I hadn't heard the last of Headmaster Morgan's speech so I followed that masses. The girls ended separating from the boys. We went to our new rooms. There was good news and bad news. Good: we snagged the only four person room. Bad: it wasn't half as nice as our old room.

Macey was the first to voice this, "Wow, bunk beds! I'm stoked!" she was right two bunkbeds, two nightstands, two lamps and a whole lot of nothing.

Liz trying to be positive said, "At least we have tons of room for our stuff."

"Yeah, tons." I put my bag on my lower bunk under Cammie. "Hey Cam what was the deal with you and that guy this morning?"

She was about to answer when Tina poked her head through our door, "Guys we're getting our classes assigned. Come on!" We all rushed after her, trying to catch up with everyone. We ended up being escorted to class by a boy who'd volunteered. His name was Jonas; him and Liz hadn't stopped talking for the last three minutes about stuff that none of us could care less about.

He was leading Cammie, Liz and I to our new P&E class. Macey had been forced to the lower grades class. When we reached the class the teacher instantly asked us to introduce our selves. Loving the spot light, I beamed. "Hi! My name's Bex!"

Cammie POV

Liz had just introduced herself and it was my turn. All eyes were on me, but there was only two I was really caring about right now. His eyes: Zachary Goode. Also known as the guy I was going to rip a new one. I didn't let that stop me though from saying in my sweetest voice, "My name is Cam." One of our biggest assets is the enemy underestimating us.

The three of us were soon instructed to go change. Our new P&E uniforms were laid out on a table. I picked up the bundle that had my name on it and followed my friends into the bathroom. We all looked identical in our black shorts and dark grey t-shirts. Something had gone wrong with my shorts, because they were half a size to small.

Bex was the first to announce, "Wow those make your ass look awesome!" Liz nodded frantically. Apparently they were up to Macey's standards.

I begged Bex, "Please Bex! Switch with me! I can't go out there like this!"

As her and Liz left the room she called back, "It's only one class Cam! And one hell of a first impression!"

I quickly followed them, not want to draw any more attention to myself. A few of the boys stared but Bex sent them looks to kill. I finished being self conscious and started being angry again with I saw Zach wink at me. Who did he think he was?! Winking and smirking at me after what he'd done!

The P&E teacher introduced himself, "Hello Ladies! My name is Mr. Robinson. I'll be your new P&E teacher, so today I thought it would be a good idea to have a little sparring tournament, you know to get to know each other. And well also to gauge some skill sets." It was hard not to notice the worried look he gave Liz; little did he know that she had three killer best friends to back her up. Mr. Robinson turned his attention from us to two other boys, "Grant and Anthony! Go get and roll out the sparring matt!"

I turned to Lizzy, "It'll be fine." She nodded. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. I guess Blackthorne had caught her tongue.

As soon as the matt was out and Mr. R had gone over the rules, which were the same as Gallagher, you lose by tapping out, falling unconscious, being pinned and or falling out of the circle, Bex yelled, "Soooo who's first?!"

Smiling I rolled my eyes, "What a shock Bex is eager to hit something."

My British Bombshell of a friend ignored me and walked into the middle of the circle. "Really no takers?"

"Oooh! I'm so a taker!" A boy the equivalent to a brick house stepped onto the matt from beside Zach. My guess was Grant; I'd read his file. Jock. Egotistic. Best Class was P&E. Struggles with most languages. "Name's Grant. Nice to meet you. Bex was it?" As if he didn't already know. He outstretched his hand; she shook it. His flirting was sickening, but that wasn't the worst thing about him. "Welcome Ms. Bex." _It was that he'd helped Zach_.

Bex half flipped her hair and shrugged, "Why thank you, grant was it?" She completely mimicked his flirty tones.

Mr. Robinson sighed like a man with too many problems and then sternly instructed, "Okay enough flirting you two! On my count," their hands disengaged. "Three, two, one!"

They both didn't waste any time. Grant tried to land a punch; she slid feet first under his legs. Bex then kicked from a crouching position. Her foot landed hard and his ass. He fell on to his stomach with a pretty loud grunt.

It wasn't even two seconds before he was back on his toes with his fists up to block. She'd shaken him up; _who'd expect a girl to be so good?_

Good old Bex wasn't wasting anytime. She faked a punch to his face and simultaneously hooked her right leg behind his. He hit the ground hard, the ground outside of the circle.

Mr. R blew his whistle, "Out of the circle! She's the winner!"

Even in victory Bex has class to spare. She outstretched her hand for him to get up. He took it and soon he was on his feet looking dazed. "Good show," Bex smiled playing up the English thing.

Grant smiled back, "Yeah, I guess I'll have to get a rematch. We could maybe even practice together." The was actually eyebrow roll-age.

She laughed and then made her way back to us, "I think I'm going to _really_ like it here!"

Liz giggled. I smiled, because well Bex is fantastic and there is no denying it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grant friends laughing except for one: Zach.

Zachary's eyes were locked on me. It made me sick. He looked puzzled. It hit me; he didn't know who I was. He only knew my first name.

Mr. Robinson asked the class, "Who'd like to go next?"

I quickly pounced, "I would." Making my way to the middle of the circle I never took my eyes off Zach. He knew this was a silent challenge.

He accepted, "Me too." He out stretched his hand with a smirk. All I did was slowly shake my head and continue to frown. There was a chorus of "ooooh"s and "Woah"s. I couldn't care less though; I was not shaking his hand.

"Three," Our eyes locked. His questioning; mine penetrating. "Two," I clenched my fists; his jaw tightened. "One," I tried to kick his head; he dodged.

We traded punches and kicks for a good minute. Neither of us landing any powerful blows until finally I caught him with a reverse round house to the side of his face.

He was crouched over, with his hand wiping the small amount of blood from his chin. The consensus was that I was going to wait for him to recover. I didn't though, because Zachary Goode didn't deserve that good.

My right fist came across hard. He was on his back after the sickening smack of my knuckles on his cheek and upper eye. I silently hopped her got a black eye.

Everyone was quiet. No one moved except Zach who glanced down to see he was out of the circle. His eyes pleaded with me for answers.

Pretending my hand didn't hurt, I gave them to him. "Want a tip on how not to get beat again?"

His voice was horse and angry, "Yeah."

I concentrated every piece of evil and hate inside me. My eyes never left his. Everyone was a statue waiting for my advice.

My voice betrayed me, _"Never touch my brother again."_

He looked even more confused than before. This made me so furious I almost jumped ontop of him and started hitting again. Zach begged, "Who's your brother?"

"My little brother is Joey Morgan," I subconsciously pursed my lips. "The kid you beat the crap out of before winter break."

The rang ending the rooms silence and awkwardly dispersing the crowd. I was quickly ushered away by my friends, but not before I could see Zach's eyes. They held fear and panic like I've never seen before.

_I guessed that what Joey's eyes looked like last term._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zach POV – Four days before Winter Break Started

The only thing I heard was my feet echoing against the floor of the Tombs; that was my first mistake of the night.

I was doing a routine check in with my mother. She'd been meeting me here in the Tombs since I started at Blackthorne. She was one of the only members, of the once giant, Circle of Cavan. The only reason in my personal spy opinion that she hadn't been caught was because they weren't looking.

She had faked her death in a plane crash while being pursued by Joe Solomon himself. Even to this day he'd never guess it was a dummie plane and she'd jumped off of it before it left the runway.

How do I fit into this all? Well I'm her "Inside Little Man." Every time I meet her like this I give her Blackthorne progress reports. When I first started school here there were twenty one Cavan members in Blackthorne. Including me, now there is only three.

Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomon have been very busy. When they started teaching/Head mastering they made it very clear that they knew there were Circle members still in the school. They also made it very clear that they would find each of them and remove them.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit I've had bad dreams about the male dream team finding out.

The reason they've only moderately suspected me so far is because I've never officially lived with my mother, and I play it up a little that I hate her. Until I went to Blackthorne I lived with my grandparents who are retired (clean) spies for the CIA.

I guess no one every guessed that my mother would visit me without my grandparents knowledge.

So that's how I got here, giving Intel to my mother about a school I'd never truly got a chance to be a part of.

I was going to get a chance that night. I was going to get a chance to completely redeem myself for lying to all the friends I'd made and the teachers who'd taken me under their wings. I was going to get a chance to get out of The Circle.

_I didn't take that chance. _

"Ahh. How's my little man doing?" My mother's smile and singsong tone made my head perk up. We never had an official meeting place. I was just supposed to walk in the tombs and she would find me. Dumb spies had strict routines.

"Good, mom." I muttered. There was really only the last practice mission I'd been on to report, and I was feeling this was a huge waste of time.

She sat on one of the old stone tables. There were six of them all facing one wall. I silently noted this used to be a class. Her legs were crossed and covered by black dress pants when she asked, "So what's new?"

She asked so casually. For a second I felt somewhat normal, but then it all disappeared. Then the mood completely changed.

My mom had wiped out a gun I didn't know she was caring. It was pointed somewhere behind me as she ordered firmly, "Stand up with your hands in the air. Now!"

I was shocked. What was she doing? I was about to question the madness that had unfolded, when two little hands slowly raised up from behind what I assumed was the teacher's desk.

I'm sure my eyes bulged as Joey Morgan stood up. He was trying to hold it back, like any spy in training would, but looked terrified. He was looking me in the eye instead of the gun.

He looked nothing like his father. His hair was a deep chocolate brown with faint, natural highlights. His face was that of a child star, not a pavement artist. His eyes were a shattering blue; usually they weren't this could. Usually they were filling with mischief and warmth.

For a seventh grader he was about average height and build. Lean but fit as hell. All he had on was sweat pants and a black shirt that read "Blackthorne." He had no shoes on; he hadn't planned on this trip.

The realization hit me strong:_ this seventh grader had trailed me my whole way here. I hadn't noticed. _Then another realization hit me:_ My mom has the perfect opportunity for revenge against Joe and Matthew for what they did to the Circle._

My mom's voice as she asked was far too chemically sweet, "So sweetie what's your name?" As if she already didn't know.

Joey's eyes left mine, "Joe Morgan." Her smile grew two sizes, as if hearing it was more validating than her memory. His voice didn't crack or waver when he spoke, "So what happens now?" There was only one person I knew who could teach that kind of unwavering; it was also the one person I knew he was named after.

"Mom …" I began, but didn't know how to finish.

"Shhh, sweetie." My mom didn't give me more than that before she turned back to Joey. "So obviously something has to be done about what you've seen tonight." She walked slowly toward the young boy. Her pace mirrored a zoo worker trying not to spook the animals. "Am I right?"

He didn't answer. With his hands in the air he just looked straight at me. His gaze questioned me. _Was out brotherhood not good enough for you?_

In return to his silence, my mother came down on his head with the butt of her hand gun. He yelped like a beaten puppy as he grumbled to the ground. While he lay there unconscious, my mother turned back to me.

Her tone became sharper, "Do you see what you've done Zachary?! This is your entire fault! I didn't want to have to do this so soon!" I was so confused as she marched toward me. Everything was happening too fast. I was ashamed to say that my spy abilities didn't prepare me enough for tonight. "Zach, do you understand what we're going to have to do?"

I didn't answer though, I just looked down to where Joey had been laying seconds ago. He'd slipped away. My mother's face became furious.

Without a word to me she yelled down the corridors, "Joey Sweetie! If you don't want Angus Stone to be found dead tomorrow, you'll turn around and come back here!"

My eyes darted to my mother. Angus Young? He was the boy in seventh grade that'd gone missing over summer break. Apparently, his whole family had. His father had been one of the highest agents ranked in the CIA. _Did she really have them? Why hadn't she told me?_

Before I could voice my questions, Joey came running around the corner. His eyes looked like he'd seen a ghost; his lips quivered as if you'd told him that he'd won a million dollars. "You have Angus?" That's when I remembered that Joey and Angus had been best friends.

My mother, like only a highly trained martial artist/ soy can, grabbed Joey and twisted him into a chicken wing hold. With a little force she could break his arm. He made a noise of pain, but kept silent. "Yes, young Mr. Morgan. I do have Angus Stone, and his father. His mother though is dead in a ditch on the outskirts of Boston. I knew young Angus would be the perfect persuasion for his father _to let loose_."

My mother couldn't see Joey's face from behind. He didn't have to hide the look of pure hate he was sending me. "What do you want me to do?"

Whispering into his ear, she resembled the Cheshire Cat, "You are going to pretend none of this happened. You are going to act completely normal. You are going to go about your business at Blackthorne. You are not going to speak a word of tonight to your father or Joe Solomon! You are not going to tell anyone."

I'd been a statue while it happened. My body and mouth had become disabled as my mother broke his arm. At first he screamed in pain, but his sounds subsided to muffled grunts. "Okay, I'll do it. Just please don't hurt Angus and his father!"

Even in excruciating pain, he was more worried about _them_ than himself.

"Oh that's not all," she sounded so ferocious. I didn't recognize this woman. She'd only ever been manipulating and kind to me. With every sentence she kicked him. They were not gentle blows.

"You will listen to everything Zach tells you!" Ribs.

"You will not research either of us!" Stomach.

"You will not so much as mention Zachary or I in a conversation," Chest.

"Anyone who you are stupid enough to tell will be killed!" Face.

"Do not think your father or your god father Joe can save you from this!" Face.

"Give me the slightest reason to suspect you of any of this, and Angus will be found dead within a mile of Blackthorne!" Face.

Joey didn't speak. He just nodded. He didn't stop nodding until my mother had said good bye me, instructed me to bring him back to Blackthorne and left. I didn't say anything to him as I helped him up and watched him wobble back down the Tombs to Blackthorne.

This was wrong! I was wrong for standing and watching! I should have done something! I should have stopped her!

But then I'd lose her. Then I'd have absolutely no one. I could never just be a Blackthorne Boy now. After tonight that bridge was completely gone.

We were at the exit of the Tombs now. Joey had stopped walking. He turned to me and asked, "If I do what you say, do you think she'll let Angus live?" His eyes begged with me.

I couldn't crush him even more. "Yeah, if you listen to her she'll keep her word." I _lied._

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "I'm going to go to the infirmary. I won't give them any details." His eyes became hard as he said, "I know how to keep quiet."

I'd heard the stories of his father's silence. "I know."

We parted ways. I went back to my room through one of the secret passageways. That night I didn't sleep. My brain was too full of dreads and worries for any of that.

Joey told no one of what had happened. He'd been grilled by his father and Joe, and had kept quiet. They'd made an announcement for anyone with information to report to them. It was the school wide mystery. The question on everyone's mind was simple: how?

There were theories about him going on secret missions and being a vigilante in the nearby city, but no one knew the truth except for him and I.

_He'd kept our secret and Angus alive._

Zach POV – Present Day

Panic flooded me. How did she know? Had Joey told her? Regardless she knew something, and now so did our whole class. I was on my feet before Grant or Jonas could get to me. I was gone before they even got to the door.

Finding Joey was easy. I motioned with my head to an empty class. Soon we were the only two inside. He looked a little scared. I must have been livid.

They were the only words I could get out, "What did you tell your sister?"

I believed him when he answered. His eyes were stunned and confused. _"Nothing. I swear nothing!"_

If I wasn't worried about all the boys in the hall I would have shouted,_ "Well she knows! How could she have found out?! To top that all off, she basically announced to my whole class that I broke your arm!"_

His face fell. I could almost see the words of my mother running through his eyes._ "Anyone who you are stupid enough to tell will be killed!"_

"Please Zach," His voice was cracking at the edges. "Please don't hurt her. Please. I'll talk to her. I'll make sure she stays quiet. Please don't kill her. I promise I didn't tell her!" His eyes started to glaze over. "I'll make this go away, I promise. Just please leave her out of this."

I didn't know what else to do than to give him a chance. I didn't want to kill her, even if she slugged me. I didn't want to do this at all. I just wanted to be a normal Blackthorne boy. I didn't want to have to be her "Inside Little Man." But what else was there for me?

My voice was steady, _"Make it go away Joey." _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Joey POV

I was no pavement artist. All of those genes had gone straight to Cam; there was nothing left of the legacy by the time I was born. Honestly, I've tried to hide in plain sight a thousand times. I've tried to be my dad. I've tried to disappear.

I can't. Whether it's because of my face or lack of spy smoothness is irrelevant.

What I did inherit from my parents? The Cameron looks, my dad's smile, the Morgan love of a plain old farm in the middle of nowhere and the best teacher of all time.

Joe Solomon has been my teacher since I was 8. He's the only reason I see Cammie right now. He's the only reason I'll be able to get to her before anyone else. He's the reason I'll have a shot at saving her and Angus.

My beloved god father had started to really teach me one day when Cam had gone for a walk. I guessed he'd been waiting for the opportunity. He'd made me tail her; the whole time giving me pointers. She caught me of course.

Later that night when I asked Joe why he'd made me tail her he'd explained it in a way I couldn't disagree with. He'd sat me down away from everyone else. I couldn't help but note, that this was just for my ears.

"Joey, I've been working with your father since we were kids. We've been to hell and back together, and we've always had each other's backs. I'm sure one day you'll go on missions with your sister or father, but even if you don't you need to know this.

"To have someone's back you must be able to find it first. You can't help them if you can't find them. I learned this the hard way. I was working with your father on a very dangerous mission. Long story short he needed my help and I couldn't find him. I had completely lost him in the crowd. He ended up getting a good beating because of it.

"After that I made it my goal to always be able to find your father in a crowd. I tailed your father non-stop in my free time. I'll admit he found me out probably for the majority of those times, but that doesn't matter. What matters is now I can find him. I can find him and your sister if needed. I can keep them safe Joey. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

I did. I had absolutely understood what he was saying. I wanted to keep them safe. I wanted to be able to find the two people who even when vanished I love with all my heart. That's why I nodded and almost demanded, "Teach me how to see them."

From there it became my hobby to tail Cammie. It was not easy at first. She used to catch me every single time. Now though, she rarely finds me and I rarely loose her.

These lessons were the only reason I had been able to find and drag Cam into a secret passageway. They were the only reason I had this chance to save her.

Her eyes were stunned but her face stayed still as stone, "Joey what are y-"

"We have no time for that. I guarantee you that Dad, Mom and Joe are looking for us right now. You need to listen to me Cam!" With my good arm I shook her shoulder lightly.

"Joey I do-"

"No Cam! There is no time to explain this all t-"

"Explain what?! That he beat you up?!" Her eyes and face had gone angry. It was all crumbling slowly. Fury was caving into worry and sorrow. "Zach did, didn't he?"

My voice was a whisper even though no one could hear us, "There's more than that to it. Way more. And that more includes people I love dying if anyone finds out about any of this!" I shook her again. "They are going to question us! No doubt word has gotten back to them by now. Cam you need to lie!"

"Why? Joey what's going on?"

"I promise Cam, I'll explain tonight, but right now we're going to have to answer really hard questions. And if you don't lie, good people are going to die." Our eyes looked. She was my older sister, but it was my turn to look after her. "Really good people are going to die."

After a few seconds of thought she nodded, "Okay Joey. I'll do it. What do I tell them though?"

"_The truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth._" Both of our heads wiped around to see a grim Joe Solomon, standing there bent over so to not his head on the ceiling of the passageway, that I thought I was the only one who knew about.

Cammie POV

Joey and I both looked back to each other. His eyes held panic; they mirrored mine. What was I supposed to say to them? What was our story?

Before I had time for any of this Joe had opened a secret door I didn't notice was there and ushered us out. His voice was pleading, "Come on guys."

Joey led us out, but not before sending me a look. _The plan was still a go._

The walk to Dad's office was so short I hadn't had time to think of a good story. My mind was racing, but on the outside I looked calm. This is what I was trained for. I was trained to lie. I'd had enough practice with Josh. Something still stung inside of me at the thought of his name.

Walking into the office my eyes instantly locked on Zach. He was sitting in one of the three seat in front of the huge desk. Our eyes locked. His gave me nothing. My eyes trailed down to the purple and blue bruises forming on his face. I'd did that; strangely I didn't regret it.

Joey quickly took the chair in the middle leaving me the one left on the side. We were all quiet until Dad spoke, "I'm going to go ahead and assume we all know why we're here." Mom sat on one corner of his desk, Joe on the other. Dad looked worried as he sat in his chair. "Cammie why don't you explain to us what happened today in P&E."

Everyone's eyes were on me. My voice was steady. My lies came naturally. "I heard that Zach had beaten up Joey and went after him in class. It'd been a rumor. I didn't check with Joey first, there was no time I just took action. I didn't check my facts first. I just went after him." I scotched forward in my seat and turned to Zach, "I'm sorry. I mean I know now that you didn't do anything." I'm sure I looked ashamed my voice sounded ashamed.

Rubbing his jaw, I'm sure for show, Zach replied, "It's alright. Nothing more than a couple bruises to my face a ego."

I turned back to the three adult in the room none of them looked satisfied. Mom asked Joey, "Honey? Is this true?"

He answered too soon. "Yeah, it is. I mean he's not the one that beat me up. It's just a rumor that's been going around because I accidentally bumped him in the halls the other day." He rolled his eyes, "Guys are stupid. I guess they all just jump to a stupid conclusion and started jabbing off to the girls."

Joe, who'd had his eyes on Zach this whole time asked, "Zach? Is this all true? Was it just a pointless rumor? Did you or did you not break Joey's arm before winter break?"

"No. I promise you that I didn't. I swear as an honor student of Blackthorne that I did not hurt Joey. I wouldn't." If I hadn't known the truth I would have believed him.

The three people who had raised Joey and I, minus Aunty Abby, looked at each other. After about an eternity of silence Dad addressed Joey. It was the one question that had haunted our family all winter break. It had ensued yelling matches and spells of awkward silence. It had brought tears and waves of anger.

"Joey who broke your arm?"

His response was silence. It had always been silence. He hadn't spoken a word for hours one day after dad had asked him. And now? Now he sat there with his eyes closed and his lips shut. My hand found his. I whispered what the three of them would expect of me, "Joey it's okay. No one is going to be mad at you. Please Joey we just want you to be safe." A tear slid down my face. It wasn't forced; it was overdue. "I just want you to be safe Joey."

For a split second my eyes met Zach's. He looked so broken. He looked like what Joey should look like. He looked like a boy who'd been through too much. He wasn't though, he was the guy who'd set all of this in motion. Right there, holding Joey's hand I silently vowed to make Zachary Goode pay. I vowed to end this whole messed up situation one way or another.

Zach POV

As the three of us left the office I let out a breath of relief. That was far too close. Joey knew it too; I could tell by his tired eyes. Cam was walking beside me. She hadn't turned to look at me. I didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry about slugging you in the face. It's just that …" Her voice trailed off as she stopped behind me. I turned to face her. Being this close to her I realized how much taller I was than her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joey continue to walk away with his eyes and mouth closed. He was making his way back to his room by memory.

"It's alright, I understand." As my hand ran through my hair I realized what she'd done. We were far enough away from the office as to not seem like our conversation was for them, but if they wanted to they could hear our every word. I'd put money on them listening to us. I continued, "I'd probably do the same if it was for me."

She nodded slowly and looked up at me. I couldn't help but notice her eyes were hypnotic. I couldn't help but notice she was still wearing the P&E shorts that were too small. I couldn't help but notice my eyes were completely on her.

I broke the first rule of Cove Ops. I stopped noticing things and just noticed her.

Snapping out of it, I smirked. It was the best defense I had.

Her eyes looked up to me questioning, but I could tell there was a hint of disgust and hate. There was only a hint of the things that should be there.

Then the best idea came to me. It was perfect. It was solidify for our listeners what we wanted them to think. It was genius. It was allow me to get closer to her.

I turned my shoulders that were almost twice as big as hers. I took a firm step forward. She took two back. With another step I'd effectively cornered her. Her eyes raced to mine as her back thumped against the wall. My arm was soon over her shoulder, beside her head. My neck craned so that she had no choice but to look into my eyes.

My voice was smooth when I asked, "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

She didn't answer. She was paralyzed.

"These bruises," I gestured with my chin. It was enough movement to force our faces merely inches apart. I could tell I'd wiggled my way into her intimate space, by how her cheeks tainted a somehow sexy pink. "Were worth it to see you so angry." The faint pink became a hot red. "Cause Gallagher Girl, you're _incredibly sexy_ when you're mad."

I heard a loud, "What?!" come from somewhere in the office. Our suspicions had been corrected we'd had listeners. My eyes never left Cam though.

She was taken aback. She didn't know what to do or say. I opened my mouth to continue, not wanting our moment to end, but before I could form any new words she's ducked under my arm and was scurrying off like a squirrel from a dog.

As soon as she turned the corner I sighed. "Woof."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Matthew POV

"What?!"

Had I just heard what I think I had just heard?! Was he seriously flirting with my daughter in my school? Was Zachary Goode crazy or did he just have a death wish?!

Rachel and Joe both looked at me as if I was the insane one. My best friend shook his head as he stated, "Sloppy."

He was right. We'd been listening on their little conversation and I'd made it impossible for them not know. That being said they probably knew we were listening all along.

I didn't get a chance to defend myself before Rachel continued what she was fuming about before we started to eavesdrop. "Matt how could you ask him again?! I thought we agreed not to bring it up again with him."

It's right we had agreed to leave him alone and continue our search for answers without his knowledge. My voice was even as I sat back down in my desk, "Things changed Rach. There were developments; developments that involved our daughter and one of my top students."

She was still angry but nodded in agreement. I was sure this was not going to be the end of this discussion when she replied, " A top student that got beat up by one of my top students."

I knew it wasn't the time but I let out a laugh. "Are you trying to one up me Rachel? Because I'm pretty sure your "top student" is also my daughter." All I got from her was a smile.

"There's something else," both my wife and mine heads turned to Joe. "When I found Joey and Cam, they were talking in the secret passageways."

I pounced on this new information, "what were they saying?"

"They'd been talking before I got there, but what I got was clear." Joe sat down on the couch adjacent to my desk. He'd adopted the seat on the end as his own since we started here together. The cushion was far more worn than the other two. "Joey knew we'd be looking for them; he must have pulled her into the passageway to talk. He told her there was no time to explain, but she already knew that Zach had been the one to break his arm. He never confirmed, but he did say, and I quote, 'There's more than that to it. Way more. And that more includes people I love dying if anyone finds out about any of this.'"

My jay became slightly a jarred as Joe continued, "Then he said he'd explain everything tonight to her." Joe paused, averting his eyes for a millisecond, "Then I think he implied if the truth got out that Cammie would be one of the people to die. She agreed, I think the hint going over her head, to go along with him and lie. By that time I showed up."

Rachel was the first to speak, "So Zach is involved and there's been some kind of threat?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "He said 'people?'"

Joe nodded, "More than one. So we can assume Cam and someone else. I'd bet that the only reason Cam's life would be at risk would be because she figured something out."

"Classic. Tell-Anyone-And-They-Die-Too threat. Super effective when your sister spent her whole break trying to figure out what happened." My voice was steady. "We should take them both out of school. Keep them both in a safe house with one of us, while the other two sort all of this out."

My wife was the voice of reason, "No. Joey said 'people.' We don't know who else would be targeted. We can't take that chance. It's not our chance to take." Her frown deepened, "All we can do is watch and wait."

My top drawer flew open. I quickly grabbed my notebook. It was plain and well worn. I'd used it for the last ten years to document my thoughts and organize my life. As soon as it came into view Joe sighed like a friend who'd been down this road one too many times. "Not the notebook Matt."

I rolled my eyes, "Joe I'm just making a list of things we can and are going to do." Rachel made her way behind me to see what I was writing. My voice matched the words I was scribbling onto the page, "First, do full background check on Zachary Goode. Second, review any and all of their creative writing samples from the last three months. Third, at dinner on Sunday, cook lasagna for Joey and fudge for Cam. Forth, get Cammie some bigger shorts because those obviously are not going to fly. Fifth, set up an emergency get out plan just in case for all three of them. Sixt-"

"Matt stop," Joe was shaking his head. "At least half of that list is ridiculous."

I shot back in a way a best friend only can, "Really Joe? Did you see those shorts? Cause I did-"

"Honey, no one is arguing about the shorts." Rachel spoke so softly. Her hand started to trace circles on my right hand. I hadn't realized that I'd continued to write. "For now I think we just need to wait and watch."

I saw Joe nodding. He stood up, "I think I'm going to try and listen in on this conversation tonight."

I joined him in a standing position, "Me too."

My best friend shook his head, "No. I'm going to leave the academy after my classes today. It won't seem suspicious. I've been going in between Gallagher and Blackthorne for years; no one will even bat an eye. I'll round back after I get far enough, and then try and get us some answers."

I started to protest, but was cut off my Rachel, "He's right. Tonight you and I have to just go to bed. We have to act like we've been completely sold on Cammie and Joey's lie. We have to, Matty."

After seven seconds exactly I agreed. Six seconds after that Rachel left with a soft good bye and a thank you to Joe. The best man at my wedding and the god father of both my children and I locked eyes for one hundred thirty three seconds exactly before it was clear that he was just as worried as I.

He was the first to speak, he always was, "Matt you're not the only one worried. Rachel and I feel the exact same way. They may not be biologically mine but they might as well be in my books. You know that."

My arm found its way to his shoulder. I squeezed it. He returned the gesture on my other shoulder. It was a stance we'd both taken thousands of times. When my words finally found my lips they were full of honesty, "I know."

Bex POV

Cammie had missed most of our new Countries of the World class. She'd come into the class about five minutes to the bell. I'd prompted her with a look, so had Liz, but she didn't respond. She just continued to look at the board and clock, switching every few minutes.

Finally when the bell rang and we were sent off to the dining hall to have lunch she spoke. "Please don't ask."

"Do you honestly bloody well think that we-"

"I was wrong. I heard a rumor about Zach and my brother and I overreacted. Okay?" She sounded harsh. I knew it was fake though. She wasn't mad at us. She was mad at someone else. Twenty bucks says it's Zachary Goode. She finished as we entered the dining hall, "So can we please just drop it."

Liz, Macey and I all exchanged looks. We all knew there was more, but it couldn't be discussed here. I responded, "Yeah." It was the best I had for her then, but I would have more soon. I'd make her talk later when it was just us girls.

My mind was soon taken by better things though. Better cuter things. Grant was waving his arm like a mad man trying to get my attention. It was so past working. I turned to my friends, "When in Rome."

The four of us were soon sitting across from Jonas and Grant. I was the first to speak in a mocking tone, "This is an okay spread." It was a fantastic spread. Food was in baskets and on plates along the whole table. A hundred different things to try and taste.

Grant smiled seductively, "What? Not up to your Gallagher standards."

I was just as flirty when I replied, "No, but it will do."

"Hey Zach," Grant was looking somewhere behind me. When I turned around I saw Zach walking up to our table. I assumed he was going to sit beside Grant. I assumed things might be awkward with him and Cam; especially because that bruise had seriously developed into a piece of art worthy of Leonardo's upward turned thumb.

What I didn't expect was him to take the seat beside Cam and greet her with, "Hey beautiful."

Zach POV

I was coming up to our table when I noticed them. All of them. First, Cameron and her friends sitting with my two best friends. I quickly decided that had come out of Grant's flirting with the British girl named Bex. Secondly, I noticed Joe Solomon looking absently out of a window. I knew for a fact he knew exactly when Joey, Cam and I were though. Third, I noticed Joey sitting with Tanner at the seventh grader's table. He had his eyes on Cam. He was watching her back. He was keeping a look out for me.

Well I'd give him and my Cove Ops teacher something to look at. I made my way to the table. Grant greeted me; I gave him a nod in response. I planted my butt right beside my new gorgeous Morgan friend and said in the flirtiest tone I could muster, "Hey Beautiful."

She was shocked. Her eyes traced mine. They quickly darted to the spot beside Grant. She's strategically placed herself in the farthest spot form where she thought I would have sat. Her mouth opened to speak but I cut her off, "I was thinking after classes are done, I'm going to give you the grand tour."

I now had the attention of all her friends. They all were just looking at me, except for Liz she was gapping. I looked back down to Cam. She was paralyzed. She didn't know what was happening. She was starting to blush and squirm.

I wasn't going to allow that though. I swung my arm around her shoulders and gently but firmly pulled her in, "I think it's the least you can do for me after what you did to my face."

She still didn't say anything. I'd made her speechless. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was scared of me. This stung a bit. I never asked to be the bad guy.

Finally, she found her voice, "I'm not sure if that would be for the best Zach."

Macey was going to say something but I cut her off. My eyes never left Cam's, "What you don't have a boy friend, do you?"

Confidence filled her features. She shrugged off my arm, "Actually I do. His name is Josh."

And then the best thing happened. That's the exact moment Liz became my favorite person in the world. She almost yelled in front of the whole hall, "Wait, Cam I thought that the CIA gave you strict orders to end it and never talk to him again?!" Every person in the hall's eyes was on us.

And again Cam was stunned. Like a deer in front of headlights she froze. Her eyes locked with mine. As I drapped my arm back on her shoulders I asked, "So you're into bad boys, huh? What exactly did this guy Jimmy do? _Exactly how bad am I going to have to be to get into your affections_?"

Her eyes widened. I'm sure she thought I was somehow implying Joey. She soon knocked my arm off and turned to me with fire in her arms, "He did nothing. He's a nice, normal, sweet guys. I'm the bad one. I'm the one who was bad."

She swung her legs over the bench seat so that she was facing the opposite way. Liz was the one to stop her with what looked like an iron grip on her shoulder, "Cammie, that's not the true. You're not bad!"

She scoffed, "Yeah, because good Gallagher girls lead boys to crash vehicles into buildings. Good girls don't almost expose expos Gallagher."

She stood up to leave but I grabbed her hand. I had planned to say something comforting. I had planned to say something along the lines of, "You could never be a bad girl."

I really was going to, but when her eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help but remember what she knew. I couldn't help but remember she wasn't my friend. She was just a girl I was going to taught and flirt with until I broke her into silence.

That's why I squeezed her hand a little too tight and said in the happiest tone ever know to spy, "Come on, cheer up Beautiful." She yanked her hand from mine and stormed off. I called after her, "Okay I'll see you after class for your grand tour! I promise I'll show you all of the romantic spots in Blackthorne!"

She lost her footing for a second. Her paced quickened though as all the eyes in the room focused on her. Except for the two most important sets though.

Joe senior and Joey junior were both looking straight at me. They both appeared as if they wanted to crush my face. I only gave one of them notice. I looked Joey in the eye. His friend Tanner was gawking at Cam.

As the young Morgan and mine eye's locked I mouthed the words that had been ringing in my head ever since my up close moment with Ms. Morgan earlier this morning. "This is going to be so much fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people who were unfortunate enough to pick this Fanfic. Before I start this chapter I'm just going to reply to a couple of Reviews. All of which by the way, I'm very thankful to get. Someone asked if there will be any Zammie. Well I took that one hard, because I thought I'd put a bunch of Zammie in my story Apparently not enough which I completely understand because, Hey! You can never have enough Zammie! Another person asked me not to make Zach "bad" well I'm sorry I can't make any promises. Just remember though that your definition of bad and mine might differ.

Also thank you Martyparty98 your suggestion made me smile. I don't know if "A Girl With No Account" will read this because well I heard through the great vine that she doesn't have an account, but I'd like to say your review meant a lot to me; thank you.

Chapter 6:

Tanner POV

"I'm going to kill him." I turned from Cameron to my best friend. Joey's face held something I'd only seen a couple of times on him: rage. "I'm going to make him wish he-"

I cut him off, "He never flirted with your sister? I got to give it to him though. Goode sure did a number on her. Now the whole school knows she's his territory."

His eyes widened. "Yeah. He should have never flirted with her, especially 'cause she can do so much better."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I heard she beat the crap out of him this morning. The money I would have paid to be a fly on the wall for that."

His frown twisted into a smile, "Not as much as I would have paid."

Cammie POV

As soon as I got out of the dining hall and into the corridors, I started to run. There was no one around except for me. It didn't matter that I was full on sprinting beside signs that said, "No running unless in code red." The only sounds were the thumps of my shoes against the flat ground. As I ran so did my mind.

Why would he say those things? Why wouldn't he just act normal? What had happened before winter break? Who was going to die if I didn't play my part? Should I have told the truth? Should I just get Joey and go?

When I stopped it wasn't because I was tired. I had to back up a little to keep it in view. A secret passageway. I'd already found one. This was perfect I could hide out from everyone. I quickly pushed aside the book case and started to make my way through the cobwebs.

I heard the book case slide back into place behind me, as I walked around the pitch black corner. I used my hands to navigate myself around. My mind wandered.

_I'm the chameleon. I'm supposed to disappear, but ever since I've got here it seems that I've been forced on center stage. Maybe I should change my codename._

When the bell rang I quickly made my way out into the corridors and to my next class. I tried to get off most of the cobwebs. The whole way there the dread of seeing him, was causing my shoulders to stiffen.

Zach POV

When I first arrived to class after lunch, I got the feeling I'd bitten off more than I could chew. Cam was already sitting down. She had cobwebs in her hair and tainting her white shirt. As my eyes trailed down I noticed the black marks along her legs and hands.

I'd been there; I'd had almost identical cobwebs stuck to me like that. She'd found a passageway that had been untouched. She'd found a passageway neither I nor Joey or Mr. S had found having been here for years.

As I sat down beside her with a smirk the size of a banana, I couldn't help but think this was going to be a lot harder than I had first thought.

Her head snaps over to me. Her eyes are pleading for freedom. Bex and Liz haven't arrived yet. They're probably still finding their way here with Grant.

"I never took you for a dirty girl," my voice is laced with so many emotions but seduction is the most prominent. "But here we are, and it does seem you've been busy."

She's taken back. She doesn't know how to respond to such a statement. Instead of relevant she whispers to me, so that only I can hear, "Why are you doing this?"

My voice takes the same fashion, as I lean in closer so tht our noses are about an inch apart, "What do you been Cammie?"

"I mean this. I mean sitting beside me. I mean embarrassing me on purpose. I mean making us the hot gossip. I mean that." Her eyes look down to my hand; it's rested on her thigh. I hadn't noticed it myself. It had made the journey on its own accord.

My hand retracts slowly; my eyes are locked with hers the whole time. There's something too deliberate about how my hand slides down over her knee and then falls to my side. I'm sure I'm not smiling, I'm sure I look sad as I look into this girl's eyes. This girl who I've endangered, with my sloppy skills of evasion. This girl whose brother was beat to a pulp because I couldn't notice he was behind me.

I lie to her because that's what spies do, "You're the one that started it with this morning."

Her eyes close and she turns away. Her friends and mine are just entering the room when she says, "That might be true, but I'll also be the one to end it."

Joey POV

I had changed my route to trail them. I should have taken my last left, but instead I followed the four figures about twenty meters in front of me. They were headed for the Cove Ops classes. Unlike Gallagher our classes where at the top of the school. They were in spaces thought to be attics. My dad had thought up the idea with Joe. They needed to change the location because of all the traitors in Blackthorne's past.

It would my sister and Bex's first time visiting, but Grant and Zach had made the trip a thousand times. Sensing that the crowd was thinning out and that my presence would soon be found out, I quickened my pace and came up behind my sister. "Hey Cammie!"

She turned around to see me and smiled. A genuine smiled, "Hey Joey."

The three others turned to look at me. I ignored the looks Zach was giving me. As she walked backwards, I walked forwards keeping pace with the three. My hand came up to her hair to pull of one of the few cobwebs, "I see you've been busy."

She nodded. "Well, you know me. No secret entrance unturned."

We both laughed as Bex rolled her eyes. She chimed in with, "Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't already boarded up all of the exits here. I guess they must have too much faith in their securities." Bex's eyes trained on me, "Have you ever left campus before?" My only response was a devious smile. She pounced on this, "Woah! You Morgans are really bad at following rules."

Cam's face went pink. I'd been filled in about what happened last semester with the boy referred to as Josh. I was going to retort that life was more fun that way, but Zach was the one to respond.

"I guess I'll have to train the two of them to listen better," his smirk only grew with Cam and mine stares. He asses Cam with his eyes; I almost punched him in the face (with my good arm.) "With the time we'll be spending together, I think there will be more than enough time for some retraining."

Bex and Grant laughed. Apparently the true meaning of his words had escaped them. They though he was joking. They thought he was flirting. What they didn't realize was that he was treating her like a poorly trained dog.

I was going to retort. I really was, but all I could do as he hooked his arm around Cam's waist and quickly twisted her forward and around the corner, was stop walking. He kept his hand firmly on her hip the whole way. By the way his knuckles tensed and the clothe around his hand stretched, I could tell it was a gentle touch.

Just before they all went around the corner, Cam's head turned. Our eyes locked. Her voice sounded meek as she said her farewell, "See you later, Joey."

I only stood there in the hall like a statue for a couple seconds before I bolted for my next class. As my legs bounded forward something became clear to me.

_Zachary Goode is trying to steal my sister. _

Cam POV

Sitting in Blackthorne's version of Sublevel two, which they called Cloud 9, I wasn't feeling any of my best friend's excitement. Bex was almost jumping up and down in her seat while I was just trying not to look behind mine. Zach and Grant had taken the seat directly behind us. I didn't have to turn around to know Zach was staring.

I'd only just figured out his motives in the hall. Joey had been obviously checking up on us, when it smacked me like a sack of potatoes. Zach was playing the flirty fool so that he'd have excuses. He'd have an excuse for always being by my side; he just couldn't stay away. He'd have an excuse for talking to Joey; he needed information to help his quest for romance. He'd have an excuse to be in my room; he left something behind last night. He'd have an excuse for sneaking out; he had to see me. He'd have an excuse to talk to my friends; he needed all the help he could get. He had an excuse for always being close enough to cover my mouth and snap my neck; he was in love.

I didn't have much time to mull all this over before Joe walked in. That was my first clue today would be a special class; he had come in right on time.

As he walked to the front of the simple class he asked us all the main question of the day, "When is okay for a spy to lie?"

I could feel Zach's gaze on me harden as a boy in the back answered, "When the mission calls for it."

My god father retorted, "Too broad." He turned to another boy in the front, "Examples please."

The boy was like a fountain. Different scenarios with civilians spouted out of his mouth like water. I was positive this lesson was for Zach and I. This was a kind of interrogation.

My mind snapped out of my thoughts when my teacher asked us all another question, "When is it okay to lie to your team?"

Tina quickly chirped in, "Never. You're only putting them in danger if you do." My shoulder suddenly felt even heavier.

A boy, whose name I didn't know, retorted, "Not always. If you're protecting your team then I think it's okay to lie in the short term."

Mick added, "Yeah, but you can't lie about stuff for your own gain. If you're sick you can't say you're fine. You'll only put everyone in danger."

Joe turned to me. I hadn't realized how he'd walked up the aisle. He was only feet away. "To what extent is it okay to lie to civilians?" Josh's laugh rang through my head.

My voice was that of a robot, "Enough to maintain your cover."

He pivoted with his feet so that he faced Bex. "Ms. Baxter, to what extent is it okay to lie to your teachers?"

Bex smiled and nudged me with her elbow. "Only when your friend's love life demands it." My face went pink, but I laughed. I noticed a lot of the boys looked confused, while the girls looked almost ion the verge of laughter as well.

Grant was the next to be questioned, "A real answer please."

"Never?" His supposed answer sounded more like a question.

Mr. S was soon leaning on the front of his desk. "Does anyone want to attempt to give me a real answer?" His eyes lingered on me. I could tell that they then traveled to Zach. "Come on people, I'm asking you all a serious question. When would it be alright for you to lie to your superiors?"

I started to talk at almost the same time as Zach. All eyes landed on us. He looked calm; I tried to mirror him as I gestured for him to go first.

He looked right at our teacher when he said, "It's only okay to lie to your boss when it keeps them or someone else out of danger."

Joe turned to me. His eyes asked for my answer. My voice sounded confident when I said, "I agree with Zach. It's okay if it keeps good people out of danger."

"You both are correct." He started for the door. On his way past me our eyes locked. This was a message. He knew we were lying. He knew there was more to the story, but he silently trusted us to have lied for good reasons.

He paused when his hand landed on the door handle. "Class is dismissed. Also get a good sleep tonight guys. Tomorrow is going to be your first field day together."

Once he'd left I almost immediately felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around Zach was looking at me like a love struck teenage boy. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Grant and Bex had already gotten half way to the door. No one would hear what he said. But from his mannerisms and smile they wouldn't give it a second though.

"You and Joey can meet me tonight at the tombs." Something softened in his eyes before he said, "Please don't do anything stupid before then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cam POV

There had been no speech between my brother and I yet. We were making our way through the Tombs. Everything appeared so eerie at night. All of the shadows seemed to claw their way at me. Joey was the first to start talking, "Cam, what exactly do you know?"

I shook my head immediately, "No way. You tell me what you know first."

He shot me a side glance, "I asked first."

I scoffed, "You're going first Joey."

It took a few seconds but soon he had broken down. He recapped everything from what I assumed was the beginning. He had been sneeking down to the Café for a midnight snack when he'd seen Zach. Something seemed fishy to him so he followed him. Everything got even fisher when Zach started heading towards the Tombs. Joey followed him the whole way to his mother.

This really surprised me. I had read Zach's file while getting changed out of my school clothes and into my black long sleeved sweeter and dark grey pants. It said that his mother was deceased. I also then looked up her. Joe had seen her die in an airplane accident. She's was alive though and braking arms.

Joey recapped the whole night everything from Angus's fate to the temperature of the air. His recap was very detailed; Joe would have been proud.

We were turning the corner when he asked, "so how did you figure it out?"

I brushed my bangs behind my ear, "Well do you remember Christmas Eve?"

He nodded, "Yeah we snuck out and slept in the barn."

"Yeah, well I got cold and had to go get more blankets. When I got back you were talking in your sleep. Most of it was gibberish but I got pieces here and there."

"Like what?" His eyes softened.

"To be honest it was all very confusing. The only things I could be positive about were that you couldn't move. You were screaming that you didn't say anything. Then you started saying names." I averted my eyes from him. "You called out for mom and dad; then Joe and I. Then I'm not sure exactly what happened but you started pleading with Zach to stop whatever he was doing. And then with Grant."

It wasn't voice that echoed against the stone, "Wait what?!"

Joey and I both turned around to see Zach standing their looking stunned. My brother went to talk, but was interrupted. "What did you say about Grant?"

He looked mad; I didn't dare beat around the bush. "I said that Joey was calling for him to stop in his sleep." I crossed my arms gaining back some confidence, "So where is he?"

Joey was the one to answer. He spoke slowly, "Cam he's not involved."

My eyes whipped on him, and then Zach. All that could come out of my mouth was, "Oh."

We all stood there silently for what seemed like an eternity. My gaze was focused on Zach while his was on mine. Joey kept changing glances between us. I was the first to speak, "You don't know what to do, do you? "

They both looked at me strangely as I continued, "Without your mother here, you have no clue as to what to do next. So the question rises what are you going to do?"

He seemed unfazed by my questions and statements. A smirk hit his face when he spoke, "Killing you would raise too many questions, but is it a big enough risk to see you all tied up. So the question rises should I kill you both or let you live?"

His expression waved when I spoke, "You're obviously not going to kill either of us. Especially after that meeting with Solomon and our parents this morning." It was my turn to smirk, "and on top of that you haven't gotten permission from mommy dearest yet."

It was Joey's turn to ask the question, "So the question rises what do Cammie and I have to do?"

Zach POV

I was making my way back to my room after our secret meeting when she caught me by surprise. Cam seemed to come out of nowhere. Her form almost melted out of the shadows. I'd seen her walk the other way with Joey. She should be in her room by now. Even so, here she was standing a mere four feet in front of me. My eyes glanced to the stairs that would take me straight to my room as she whispered to me, "Why are you doing this?"

I was taken back. What was she saying? Had nothing we'd talked about tonight stuck. My voice came back hushed but urgent, "I thought it was pretty obvious."

She shook her head, "No. I meant why are you working for the Circle with your mother?"

Silence engulfed the hallway. Both of us stood perfectly still. My eyes trailed the shadow her body formed on the ground adjacent from me. It looked long and sinister while its maker looked so pleading and caring. Was that her true form? Was she this terrible beast hiding behind an angelic face?

Our eyes locked; in my mind deadbolts clicked and keys twisted one after another to seal us together. Her eyes pleaded with me for honest answers. I had no idea how my eyes looked. Scared maybe? Frightened to the point of caving in on myself?

Her lips parted for a slow second before she begged, "Zach?"

Gulping I knew only one way to answer. I turned on the balls of my feet and started heading away from her. She called again; this time her plea was too much. How could I leave her like this? She wasn't accusing she just wanted to know why.

As my feet continued to slowly take me away from this girl who'd turned my world upside down, I spoke loud enough for her to hear, "Why are you training to be a spy? Is it because you were spontaneously born to o so? Or is it because your parents did it? Is it because it's the family business? Is it because you father is a living legend? Is it because you had a choice? Or is it because it was part of your duty to your family?"

I stopped walking. I couldn't hear a sound coming from her, except her slow shallow breaths.

"We all have family ties Cam. Mine are just a little darker."

She didn't stop me from walking away; she just stood there like a widow morning at a grave. Completely still and somber.

Zach POV

"You okay man?" My eyes shot open. I'd been asleep but with Grant still violently shaking my shoulder, it was no wonder I was now awake.

My shoulder jerked away from him as I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jonas was the one to call from across the room, "Well, you slept in and you were mumbling so I think we're both safe to assume you are indeed not 'fine.' Grant, do you agree?"

Grant just nodded, as I got out of bed. They were both completely dressed. I glanced at the clock and noticed the three of us are usually at breakfast by this time. As I spoke I threw off clothes and jumped into others, "Well Why did you two not wake me up earlier?!"

Grant chuckled as he replied, "Because you never get to sleep in. You're always up so early."

I shook my head as I grabbed my tie, "Your logic is ridiculous." I was the first one out the door. I was still tying my tie we walked the halls. I left it a little looser than usual. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Soon Grant had shouted, "Same!" The three of us were racing to the hall within seconds.

When we arrived Jonas was completely out of breath while Grant and I were just pumped. Jonas looked up at us pleading for some help. We both just laughed and pointed at ourselves, "Spy."

Jonas in turn pointed at himself and said, "Research Track." This had become a huge inside joke between the three of us in grade seven.

As we walked in it became very clear who we'd be sitting with. Grant basically sprinted to Bex's side and soon enough the two were back to their extreme flirting. Jonas sat across from Liz and I was left with Macey.

Cam was nowhere to be found; I glanced over at where Joey and Tanner usually sat and was surprised to see his seat was vacant.

Macey, the mind reader asked in a way only a politician's daughter can, "Are you looking for Cam?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Is she sick?" My fake worry didn't seem to fool her.

She shook her head. "No, when we got here she grabbed some food and Joey and left. I don't know where they went."

"Oh, okay." And those were the last words I said for the next half hour because the five of them jabbed on about pointless topics. Everything from Winter Break events to the late Michel Jackson. I had quickly zoned out. With everything that had happened since the girls had got here I deserved at least that much of a mental break.

Joey POV

When Cammie had gotten to the hall for breakfast, she and I had locked eyes. She'd then gather a bunch of food on two plates and basically dragged me away from Tanner. We were now on Blackthorne's West roof with our makeshift picnic.

As we both plowed into the food I spoke, "Hey Joey, can I ask you something?"

He shook his head, "You just did dummie."

Shaking him off I went ahead with my question, "Do you think Zach is a bad guy? I mean from what you've told me and what I've seen of him he kinda' just seems like a kid following his mom's orders."

"Are you kidding me Cam? He's horrible! He just stood there while she broke my arm! And he's being tailing you for the last twenty four hours like an insane stalker." His rant slowed. I could tell he really wanted to make his point to me, "Cam, Zachary Goode is a nice guy. He can't be trusted. If he thought that killing us would be the best way to save his own skin he'd do it in a heartbeat."

Defeated I smiled softly and took another bite of my muffin. "Alright, you know him better than I do."

Joey's good arm grasped my shoulder, "Please Cam I know it's hard but stay as far away from him as possible."

"Okay, but Joey what are we going to do about Angus?"

Joey recoiled quickly from his confident seating towards me. "I don't know I'm still figuring that one out."

I shuffled over so that our bums were closer. Turning in my waist I hugged him. He tried jerking away but I just held tighter. "Joey, we can figure out how to save him together."

After a few seconds Joey's head had been pressed against my shoulder. "Angus was one of my best friends."

"I know." I did know. For the last two weeks of summer vacation when we'd learned the news of Angus and his family, Joey had been devastated. My dad had taken it hard as well.

"Tanner brought it up the other day; I was almost sick. I mean I lied point blank to his face." His voice softened to a whisper, "Who does that?"

"A friend protecting another friend." Three seconds after I finished my sentence the bell rang. Within ten second we were both on our way to classes in different directions.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that my updates have been spread pretty far lately; it's because a guy quit at my work and I've been left with literally all of his shifts. Upside tons of money. Downside less time for writing. Never the less though I shall continue to update!

Chapter 8:

Zach POV

I had just planted my butt across from Jonas when Mr. S walked in. It was instantly clear this was the start of today's task. The bell had just rung for the start of Block one, and Mr. Harper was not looking happy.

The two men stood and stared at each other until finally Mr. H cleared himself with a cough, and announced, "Everyone enrolled in Mr. Solomon's class may be excused from this lesson, but is expected to complete the homework."

Grant, Bex and I stood up from our table. Cammie still hadn't arrived. I was starting to feel an itch of nervousness. As we all started to make out way towards Mr. Solomon the door beside him opened.

Cam couldn't see Mr. S behind the door, but still greeted him will looking at Mr. Harper. "Hello Mr. Solomon and Harper. I'm sorry I'm late I got a little lost."

Mr. S stepped out from behind the door and assessed the young Morgan. She had cobwebs covering her whole body. He picked one of the bigger pieces off her hair. His expression didn't let on amusement; his voice was the only clue to his inner smile, "I can see that. Don't worry you'll get a chance to clean up."

She blushed and smiled, "Sorry. I was told it was the fastest way here, but I might have taken a wrong turn."

We were all quickly filed into a huge moving truck. No seatbelts just a bunch of teenage spies falling into each other with every twist in the road. Mr. S held onto a handle at the front of the huge steel box. The only lighting were lamps on the ceiling. There was chatter for only minutes before our teacher started talking.

In that time though, I found out many things. I've conducted a list for future reference. It's incredible how trained spies don't realize that when you whisper you only bring more attention to yourself.

Tina was in the middle of her period and needed pads or tampons immediately

Kyle had flirted with an upper classmen and been reciprocated

Mack was feeling really ignored by everyone since they'd gotten to Blackthorne

Tyler apparently can't pronounces ominous

Bex was having difficulty getting out all the cobwebs out of Cam's hair

"Alright everyone listen up." This was useless because the moment his mouth opened he had all our full attention. "Your mission today is infiltration. You are going to be given nothing except for one hundred dollars. No radios, no communication, no patches, no weapons. Nothing except for money for your disguise." I couldn't help but think this was strange. Why should we not be able to communicate with each other? "Any technology will be scanned and sought out. Today you are going to be dealing with people trained to find spies. You are going to be dealing with people who will never have their guard down." He paused for a second, "Yes Ms. Baxter?"

Bex stood in between Cam and Grant when she asked, "Who exactly are these people?"

Mr. Solomon clicked a button on the controller in his hand. The image of a man with jet black hair and blue eyes came to life of the wall in front of us. My eyes quickly tracked the light to a projector above us. "This is Bruce Griffin. He is one of the biggest drug dealers in North America." The image changed to a boy with the same features but much younger. He had sun glasses on his head and was dressed for the beach. He looked a lot happier than his father. "This is Wally Griffin. He is Bruce's son. It is his birthday today. You will all be attending this gathering."

A smirk lit up his face; the next slide was of a mansion. It looked fit to house about two hundred comfortably. "Unfortunately for all of you, this party is invitation only, and there are guaranteed at least sixty guards, some of the most high tech security money can buy and about two hundred snobby teenagers who will have you for lunch if you give them the chance."

Tina piped up from the back of the bus, "One hundred dollars is nowhere near enough for an outfit able to fool these people."

Mr. S clicked the projecter once more. This time it showed the address of the mansion along with a list. Everyone, well maybe not Grant, had the address memorized before he started talking, "This is your objective today. Whoever brings back the most things on this list wins."

The list included things from finger prints, to DNA, all the way to combinations for safes. There were about fifty items on the list. The fifteen of us were all silent as we memorized each one. After about a minute out teacher started talking again, "Getting caught today is not an option. You will be on your own; to rely on each other is a choice for each of you. As soon as you are gone from this truck, you are on your own. We will be dropping you in the shopping district about a half an hour's walk away from the mansion. You have twenty four hours to complete your task. Once you are done please report to the address at the bottom of the screen." I glanced at the address; my guess was about twelve miles away from the Griffins. He paused for a second; his eyes drifted over each one of us. "You are all ready for this. Good Luck."

The doors opened and soon we were all filing out into the back ally way. Once we'd all hit the pavement the doors behind me closed. Mr. S was gone within seconds. I quickly turned to Grant; it goes without saying we'd be a team.

He was quick to ask, "Do you think we should team up with the girls." He gestured with his thumb behind his back to Bex and Cammie. It appeared Bex was asking the same thing to Cam. Her and I locked eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, everyone else will be breaking into teams. It's a good idea for us to be partnered with the best."

It wasn't long until all four of us were walking down the main street. It was busy with people buying everything under the was immediately clear we couldn't use anything we were wearing. Especially Cam; she looked like something that had been left in the attic too long.

Bex turned to Cam, "What are we thinking for clothe?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well we have about nine hours until we should be getting there. We definetly have time to get what we need. I think we should just channel out inner Macey."

Bex nodded strongly, "Absolutely. We also have another problem." Grant and I both side glanced towards each other. "Neither you or I is wearing any makeup. And on top of that, we both suck at applying it."

Grant was quick to put his arms up and yell, "Don't look at us!"

The both chuckled a little at his antics and corrected him. "No I was think more along the lines of a spa or salon. Chill Grant. We don't expect more than a five dollar hair cut out of you two."

We both examined ourselves. I thought we looked nice, but apparently not. That's when Cam brought up a very important point. "It we're doing all this we're going to hair to really cut the budget on clothes."

Those were the words that split us up. The girls went left and we went right. The plan was to meet at a salon we'd found a block back in five hours. Grant and I didn't need half that time. We both put fifteen dollars away for hair and anything else that would come up.

We ended up getting everything at this slightly high-end store. Everything we got was off the sales rack, but it would work. Grant got normal colored jeans with rips in them, a black polo shirt with some fancy logo on it and a tough looking brown swadish looking jacket. He looked pretty put together and was able to keep his runners on. His parents had given them to him for Christmas. They were new, clean and expensive looking. They'd complete his image perfectly.

He was left with twenty five dollars including the fifteen he'd put aside.

I ended up with nice beige deck shoes, dark blue jeans that felt too tight, but I was assured they were "in," a fancy cotton dress shirt, a brown belt that had been thrown in with the shoes, a broken swatch and completely black sunglasses that made me look like a total tool.

I ended up having only twenty dollars left after everything was said and done.

We quickly ditched out school clothes in a trash can and walked our way to the suburbia area. We had about an hour until we were supposed to meet the girls. As soon as we found a pay phone we ordered a pizza.

We couldn't lose any more money so when the man arrived with the food we quickly disarmed him and took our pizza. Grant gently knocked him out and placed him in his car.

We were on our way to the girls using the back roads, when Grant asked something I knew would eventually come up, "What's with you and Cam?" His voice was lightly muffled by the pizza in his mouth.

"I don't know exactly to be honest, but once I do, I promise you'll be one of the first to know." I'd been planning this answer for a while and it seemed to work. To send it home though I asked, "So you and Bex?"

"Yeah, she's awesome," His eyes and smile gleamed. "I'm starting to this whole exchange thing is the best thing that's ever happened to us."

We laughed and talked strategy until we got to the salon. When we got there we quickly spotted them in the back. They'd gotten their nails done, hair trimmed and styled, eyebrows waxed and makeup applied. I'd be lying if I said they didn't look fantastic.

They both pounced on our pizza box while their stylists tried to keep their hair nice. Bex's hair was bone straight; she looked very nice with her neon orange nails and shimmery makeup. Cammie's hair looked incredibly soft in the gentle waves she's had done. Her nails were black and her makeup was very clean and plain except for the hint of crimson red on her eyes.

They were both still in uniform; this scared me for a second until Bex announced, "Okay, I think it's time to change." As she walked past Grant she commented, "You look fantastic." She quickly added, "You look nice too Zach."

I mumbled a thanks as Grant drooled. We quickly both got five dollar haircuts. Grant got a classic clean buzz cut to complete the tough guy look and my stylist went crazy on my black locks. She barely cut them and stylized them in an edgy way so that I looked like a complete douche. Grant couldn't help but laugh a little.

We paid quickly for our cuts. We both ended up having to fork up ten dollars for the girls. That left us with fifteen dollars all together. Grant commented it would be enough for a cab just as the girls came out.

Bex was dressed in a sky blue, tight fitting dress that stopped about four inches above her knees. Her nails contrasted strongly with the dress but matched her sweetheart heels. She looked stunning with her wonderful skin tone completing the look. The countless bangles on her left hand sounded like a wind chime.

She'd only made it a few feet before she turned around to the room she'd come from. "Come on Cam!"

There was a quick protest, "No I look ridiculous!"

"Cam, you're going to have to come out. We have a mission." All the stylists looked a bit puzzled, until Bex fist pumped and shouted, "TO PARTY!"

After a small sigh Cammie came out. Her face looked shy as she slowly emerged. She was wearing a long maxi dress that came down to her feet and dragged slightly over her black cargo boots. The maxi looked super flowy; it was white at the bottom and bright red at the V neck. The colors gently transitioned into each other. The dress was topped with a short black leather jacket; it looked vintage. She had a black and white Cameo necklace.

They both looked stunning as they made their way over to us. Grant's eyes looked like they were taking Bex's clothes off. Bex quickly stopped him with, "Yes, I know we look fabulous Grant. You can tell your eyes to stop now."

His jaw shot up. "Uhm, yeah sorry I was just examining the … dresses."

I patted him on the back, "Yeah, Grant. We all know how in to fashion you are." As my friend blushed, Bex laughed and Cam looked at me like I was a new toy, I asked them, "So when do we leave?"

Cam snapped out of her daze and answered, "We should probably kill about a half an hour."

Bex smiled, "Sounds good. I think I'm going to go pick up some gum." She started to walk away until she turned back to Grant, "Aren't you coming?"

He nodded frantically, "Of course."

They were both soon gone. Leaving Cam and I to sit on the salon couches drink the complimentary coffee. I was the first to speak, "You don't look hideous."

She smiled and replied, "Neither do you, but I think you hair is a bit much. I mean this isn't some who can wear the most gel contest."

I laughed, "I know. I kind of lost contol of my stylist."

Her smile softened, "Yeah me too. I wanted subtle and wall flower."

"Well, you sure didn't get it." I couldn't catch myself before I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." She grimaced, "This is no way for a Chameleon to look."

"Chameleon? Is that your code name?" I already knew the answer, but that would seem creepy.

She nodded. "My dad picked it for me. E said the best codenames are the ones you don't pick yourself."

"Who picked his?" His codename was a legend. Everyone knew and feared the Da Vinci. It was a play on the term Pavement Artist.

"Mr. Solomon."

"Figures." They we fell into awkward silence.

We both just sipped out coffee. "You know this changes nothing, right?" She had spoken with a voice barely above a whisper. "After we're done this mission, we'll be right back where we were."

I nodded, "I know." I frowned; I had been enjoying the break from reality. "But we are going to completely ignore our circumstances until the end of this mission, understood?" In that moment there were only two things I knew for sure. I wanted a good grade on this assignment and Cammie Morgan was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen.

"I understand." He voice was small unlike the one that followed it.

"Come on guys! We have a party to crash!" Grant swung his arm for us to follow him.

All the stylists laughed as Cam and I followed them with smiles on our faces. Cam and Bex thanked the women and we were all off to find a cab. As I held the door open for the girls and Grant I was sure tonight was going to be interesting. It wasn't until we arrived at the party and Cam said what we all were thinking, that I knew just how interesting, "Guys, those are crows nests on the roof."

Bex gulped quietly, "Crows nests usually contain snipers."

Grant quickly added, "Maybe they're just for show. Maybe all those guys in monkey suits with guns are just for show too."

I was the last one to comment, "Or maybe they're to take out anyone without an invitation. I think we need a new way in." I quickly leaned forward to the driver. "Sir, could you please drive a few blocks a head."

As soon as we'd met our limit for money we paid the cabbie and got out. It was clear we'd need to walk down to the beach and then double back. Gran was the first to express worry. "I'm sure there will be some kind of security surrounding the mansion."

Bex started down a rarely used path, "Of course, but this is our best bet."

Grant quickly fell into step and chimed, "Of course."

Cam followed him and I followed her. Every thirty seven seconds Cam looked back to check for tails of any kind. Apparently I was not trusted to do the job of cougar bait. When we hit the beach Bex took off her heels.

As the sand caved in as we walked, the waves crashed against the shore. They were loud enough to dismay our voices. Suddenly, Cam spoke, "Everyone stop!" We all did as told. "There are motion sensors about twelve feet in front of us. I don't think they've got us yet. We'll have to double around." We all noticed what she'd pointed out and double backed.

We ended up doubling back five times. When we finally got to the huge wall around the mansion, it was clear the party had more than started without us. It was about ten and the music was blasting. The only light was the lanterns that shinned dimly over head and the dance lights.

Grant was the one to state the obvious, "We're going to have to jump the fence."

Cammie and Bex exchanged a look. I knew instantly what their concern was, "We won't look up your dresses while you climb." Grant's eyes went wide for a second and then he nodded.

Before a minute had passed, we had both boosted the girls up the wall. We saw them both jump off the ledge and land on the other side. Grant quickly boosted me. While I was on top of the wall I stabled myself and hosted Grant up. We both soon landed in the party.

People were dancing everywhere outside. The four of us made our way inside; no one had seen us. As we walked through the crowds I noticed a few guys glance in Cammie's direction and drool. It was revolting. It wasn't as revolting as the looks I was getting from girls though.

As we got drinks for the bartender, who neglected to ask for ID, Bex made a suggestion. "Let's split up."

We were soon walking in separate directions. Grant and I went up stairs and Cammie and Bex stayed down. Grant and I were able to get four samples of finger prints using tape we'd stole from a desk and many hair samples from the bathroom drain. We assumed the longer hairs were Wally's mother's hairs.

We also found a bunch of receipts, which we quickly transported and stashed outside of the wall for when we left. We were smooth enough to never be noticed by security.

When we made our way back to the main floor to meet up with the girls again, we were both shocked. The two of them were sitting on a love seat coach with no other than Wally Griffin. Bex spotted us and said her goodbyes. She made her wink to Cam incredibly obvious to Wally.

Cam in return blushed; quickly though Wally whispered something in her ear and she started to laugh.

When Bex got to us she was grinning like a fool. Grant was the first to question, "How did you two manage that?"

She smirked, "Pure luck."

Cammie POV

The guys had just left us. A drink was in my hand as I asked Bex, "Where do you want to start?"

She took a sip of her drink, "I'm not sure. They probably cleaned this place really well. We proba-" She cut herself off. "Well, hello birthday boy!"

I quickly turned around to see Wally, the target standing mere inches away from me. I quickly made a note. He'd snuck up on us; he was trained. I was a little speechless so I just smiled shyly. He was wearing light jeans and a bright blue dress shirt. He also had a crown on that said "Birthday Boy."

He grinned like a cat, "Why thank you! I assume you know this party is invitation only." A mini heart attack flew through me. "And well I'm going to be honest I can't remember either of your faces." He looked at both of us, but his eyes stayed on me as he said, "And I'd never forget a face like that."

Bex and I were stunned into silence. He began to laugh; it seemed genuine. "Don't worry! I'm not going to kick you out! But I gotta' know who are you guys?!"

Bex smirked, "We're from out of town and heard there was going to be an amazing party. We couldn't pass up the chance for some free fun. My name is Bex."

He smiled warmly, "My name is Wally."

"I'm Cam." Before I knew it he had my hand in his and he kissed it. I blushed madly not sure of what to do next. Before I could protest he cupped his hand in his and led me over to a two person couch. Bex quickly followed.

Once we were all sat down he called for some more drinks. Then he turned to me, "So Cam, am I right to assume you're a model?"

I laughed, "No!" He laughed even harder when I retorted, "Actually I'm a professional moocher off my parents, actually."

"Wow, what a coincidence! So am I!" We both laughed and I felt his hand brush my arm.

I spotted Grant and Zach across the room. Bex was walking over to them in seconds, but not before winking at me. I could feel my cheeks change color.

Wally leaned in slowly. His hot breath grazed my ear as he whispered, "I think your friend is trying to set us up."

Keeping in character, of the bold teenage girl who just wanted to have fun I smirked, "Is there something wrong with that?"

He leaned away so that our eyes met. "Absolutely not." He smiled; I smiled and once again we were both laughing.

I caught a glimpse of the boys and Bex and knew that tonight I had the best chance of winning the mission. No one else had an in like me and I planned to use it. Just as the drinks Wally had ordered arrived I caught Zach's worried look. I returned it with a huge smile. He must have realized how great of a chance I now had at winning, and how small of a chance he had.

After taking a sip of my drink I smiled to Wally, "So what do you wanna' do Birthday Boy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Grant POV

Zach questioned her, "Luck? How so?"

Bex looked like a proud mother of a pageant girl when she replied, "He started flirting with her. It happened just like that!" She snapped for dramatic effect. I saw her eyes drift over to one of the guards by the door. His gaze was fixed on Wally and Cam.

To put her to ease I tried to explain, "I'm sure he's just keeping an eye on Wally. Let's be honest who would even suspect Cam in that dress?"

Bex laughed; her smile made a little piece of me melt as she expanded, "Yeah that dress. You two have no idea how much effort it took to get her to even buy the damn thing! I mean seriously she was so hell bent against it."

My best friend mumbled something, but all I was able to decipher out of it was, "I bet." He then shook his head and grabbed a drink off of a waitress's tray. "Okay so what have you two got so far?"

Bex look skeptical when she answered, "The best in of all time. What do you guys have?"

I listed off what we'd obtained so far, "DNA, Fingerprints and a bunch of receipts."

She smiled directly at me, "That's great. So what do you two think we should do? Split up again or hang with Wally and Cam?"

"What about you and I go look a little more around and Zach can take Cam's back." Bex nodded at my suggestion. Zach sighed and then smiled as he started to make his way over to Wally and Cammie.

It wasn't long before Bex and I were upstairs hunting for more things on the list. We did pretty well. We happened upon what we assumed was either Wally or some other teenager's room. We took a wallet, a toothbrush, a phone and the hard drive of his laptop. Bex had also taken pictures of almost everything in the room with the phone.

By the time the two of us got back down stairs, Zach, Cam and Wally were gone. Bex was quick to suggest we hide our bounty and then search for them. When we got to a new patch of wall then the one we'd gone to before I climbed up. Bex watched for any by standers as I threw the wallet, the tooth brush, phone and hard drive over the wall. I'd put them all in a pillow case so they'd be easy to find later.

I was just climbing down the wall when the explosion happened. The wall shook form the blow and I was sent flying to the ground. I laid there beside Bex who's been sent onto her butt, when it hit me. The phone had a GPS; if it went off the estate without some kind of permission it exploded.

Bex and I were getting to our feet when the screams started. As we ran away from the scene and back to the center of the party I heard Bex whisper, "We need to leave now."

Cammie POV

Wally was coming to the end of his story about his crazy European adventure last week when Zach walked up. Wally stopped abruptly and smiled at Zach, "Hey."

Zach grinned, "Hey, I brought shots." It was true he had four shots in his hands. Soon the two of us had shot's in our hands. "I thought I lost you outside Cam."

I rolled my eyes, "How could you not it's crazy out there!" I turned to Wally, "This is my friend Zach." I put on a mock sorry expression, "I hate to tell you but it wasn't just Bex and I who crashed."

Wally chuckled and shook Zach's hand. "Nice to meet you man." He shot me a side glance, "Glad you guys could crash." The three of us laughed. "I just got to ask though how did you guys get in?"

Zach's answer was perfectly timed; not too quick not too slow. "The only reason we even got past the door was Cammie's famous puppy dog eyes." I blushed and shyly laughed.

Wally smirked, "That does not surprise me." His gaze landed on me, "With eyes like that I don't think anyone could say no."

I smiled, "Thanks." Registering the shot that was still in my head I grinned, "Bottoms the hatch!" I took the shot, but kept it in my mouth. Wally downed his; while he wasn't looking I ditched my shot in the planter. Zach took his shot down fast. I quickly looked over to Zach, "Who's the fourth shot for?"

He grinned in a devious way and sneered, "For which ever girl catches my eye first." As a cover reaction I laughed; I noticed that Wally was laughing with me when he placed his arm on my back. As out laughing died down Zach made his departure, "Okay I'll see you guys later." His eyebrows wiggled when he said, "And Cammie don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I thought I couldn't blush any harder, but Wally proved me wrong when he said, "Wanna' hear something really bad? I'm secretly hoping he's a tramp."

Zach POV

I had quickly found a girl. Her name was Jessica and she had red hair. That's literally all I knew about her. The whole time she'd been telling me her life story I'd been reading Cam and Wally's lips. She is an amazing HoneyPot. I could tell by Wally's body language that he was hanging on her ever word.

Jessica on the other hand thought I was listening to every word she said. Who could blame her though; I was nodding and responding and looking right at her. I was even using body language that screamed "You've got me hooked!" She seemed nice and that made me a tab bit guilty, but if I was going to feel guilty about pretending to like this girl, they were going to need to invent a new word for what I felt for the Morgan family.

Reading their lips was easy from this distance. Especially because it was obvious that Wally wouldn't notice and Cam didn't seem to mind. They were currently talking about Wally's Christmas.

" … and they just leaves me there sitting beside that stupid tree with the maids and butler, who by the way stepped around me like I was glass for the next six days." Wally looked distressed. The two of them were still sitting on that love seat, but now Cam had her legs up brushing Wally's left thigh. Her hand drifted from her lap to his.

"That's awful Wally. I mean you shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"Tt! Tell me about it! And for business and boob jobs! I mean seriously what kind of parents do business and plastic surgery on Christmas?!"

"Honestly?" She looked like a small child asking if it was alright to tell the truth. I could see her knuckles got a pale white as she gripped onto his hand tight. He nodded in response. "Terrible parents Wally. I mean I only really know what my parents do, but that just seems awful. They shouldn't have both left you alone."

His forehead fell forward, "I know. You know I haven't seen him today. He's not even called me on my birthday. He's flying in tomorrow. And my mom, god she's even worse. Guess what she did this morning!" Cammie stayed silent as she looked blankly into his eyes. "She sent up breakfast in bed with a note that was generic. Worst part?"

"What?" I couldn't hear the sounds their mouths were making just the shapes, but I knew she couldn't have spoken above a whisper.

"It wasn't her writing. She'd gotten one of the maids to write it; either that or they just did it out of pity."

"I'm so sorry. Neither of them should treat you like that. Ever." Cam hugged him around the chest and under the arms. It seemed to catch him a bit off guard, but when she tried to recoil he held on to her and leaned his face in the crease between her neck and shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like minutes.

In that time there were five things I learned about Wally. First, he was a lefty by how his left arm was slightly bigger than his right. Second, he'd been outside in the last couple of hours by the mud on his shoes. Third, He must have been somewhere tropical in the last month from his tan. Fourth, he had a nervous twitch with his left leg. And finally, he had fallen head over heels for Cammie.

When Wally finally let go of her he spoke sowly, "Do you wanna' go somewhere quieter?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

Soon he'd taken her hand and was leading her through the crowd. I tailed them and was sure he'd never notice me. Cam however made the most subtle movement with her hand to follow just as they were walking past the two guards in front of the door they entered.

It was obviously a VIP spot, so I quickly scurried around the corner and figured out that one of the bathrooms would be directly over where I thought they were. I quickly locked the door and took a deep breath. It was only after I'd pulled the ceiling vent off to crawl into the air duck that I realized I'd left Jessica without so much as a bye.

I'd been too busy paying attention to Cam leaving the crowd and being pulled into a dangerous secluded area to worry about civilities. One in the vent I pulled back on the grate and started making my way through the small space. It became clear fast that this system went throughout the whole house. It was easy enough to make my way to where they would be. Once there, the sounds of the party were replaced with the sounds of Wally and Cammie talking.

I could only see half the room through the grate, but I could hear them clear as a whistle. They were out of my view, but from the beeping noise I could tell Wally was opening a safe. A safe which I was positive Cam now knew the combination to.

That's when our luck started to run out. That's when I heard and felt the explosion. That's when Wally looked at Cam with eyes full of worry. That's when Cam looked at Wally with eyes filled with terror. That's when my mind started to race with the possibilities. That's when the thought of going to two funerals went through my mind.

That's also the moment when Connor Morse came running through the doors with two guns in his hands, and shouted, "Wally you okay?!"

The boy in question quickly responded, 'Yeah, I'm fine Connor. You?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Wally stood while his ally retorted sarcastically. Connor's spare gun was passed to Wally. "Who do you think is here? I got the signal that it was one of the wired personal items on the estate." Cammie had kept up her frightened girl act perfectly. Her eyes kept darting from the guns to Wally's face with no hesitation.

Wally shook his head, "I don't know, but I know how we can find out." My ears and eyes perked up at this. Wally's gun was slowly pointed at Cam as he said, "Because we have one of them right here with us."

Connor quickly grinned and followed suit in pointing his weapon at her. She looked lost; a bat in the blue sky. It wasn't until Wally said a little more hoarsely that she unfroze, "Come on Sweets! The jig is up! Tell us who you are or I'm going to wreck your pretty makeup with a couple bullet holes!"

As she unfroze I tensed up. She stood up and raised her hands. "We were sent by the Circle of Cavan."

My muffled "what?" was heard by all three of them and soon Connor's gun was trained on my spot in the vents. Past the yelling of Mr. Morse I could hear Cam whisper faintly to herself, "No."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Cammie POV

"There's one in the freakin' vent!" Connor was freaking out as he walked closer to where I assumed Zach or Grant was. Without looking to Wally Connor asked, "Do we need this one if we have her? I mean can I just shoot him?"

Wall and mine eyes locked as he answered. "Connor, you know just as well as I that getting answers is much easier when you have two instead of just one."

As Connor grumbled and agreed I couldn't help but asses our situation. Training is sometimes a bitch. It makes you face the music. It makes you see how poor of a chance you have. It makes you realize how much of an idiot you were; you are. It makes you realize that your team member's blood will be on your hands.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Connor pull off the vent door, while aiming the gun directly where Zach is. He's not stupid though; he never looks away and he never has the safety of his gun on.

It isn't long until Zach is standing mere feet to my left. My eyes do a very quick sideways glance to see that Zach is being a perfectly unreadable book. Before I can even think of a message to send him Wally is talking again.

"Pat them down. Make sure they don't have anything to surprise us later." Wally takes Connor's gun, before he starts talking again. "So, the Circle of Cavan? I'm going to be honest I've never heard of it."

Zach cuts him off, "That's not a surprise." Connor had just started to pat him down. There's an unspoken message between our two captures, and just as Connor finishes his search he brings his leg up from behind Zach and catches him off guard in his man parts.

As Zach folded over in pain, I became the next main subject. Connor was quick to grab the collar of my jacket and yank it off my shoulders. It caught slightly on my hands, but was only pulled even harder. I stood as still as possible. My shoulders were rigged under the small amount of fabric covering them.

Connor circles around to the front of me as he rummages through the jacket, but he won't find anything. Zach and I are clean; we're better then to leave even a paper trail. After coming to this same conclusion, he throws the jacket over his shoulder. He then steps barely to my left; his hand seems to move in slow motion as he grabs my necklace and drops it to the ground. His boot subsequently stomps on top of it.

"Wouldn't want anybody sending out any tracking signals." I wish it had been that easy. My eyes for a split second go back to Zach. He's standing up straight again, but I can see he's just recovering. There's a glint in his eyes. I'd like to think it's a plan seeping out of his brain. I'm not that naïve though; I know it's red hot anger and fear.

I'd though my threat check was done, so the hands patting down my sides surprise me. My attention had been completely on Zach. My eyes scan Connor's face as intently pats me down. It's obvious that there is no room for anything on my upper half. My flowing skirt is a different story though.

I avert my attention to something else as Connor pats down my full lower body. I think he's done once his hands leave my form, but yet again I'm taken off guard. He's more than thorough; he's lifted my dress's hem so that he can have visual confirmation.

There was no choice. Wally would have shot Zach or me if I had done anything differently. So my cheeks go red as I turn all my attention on the far corner away from all of them. I pretend that space filled with shadows and fine furniture is the most interesting place in the world. I pretend that the wind has blown my dress up instead of a young drug dealing boy. I pretend I don't notice Zach's eyes on me. I pretend that Wally's hands aren't full.

I let out a yelp of a breath, when I feel Connor's hand on my thigh making me open my legs. I close my eyes. He has a full view of my underwear. I cringe. This is almost worse than when Josh almost killed Mr. Solomon.

Once Connor is done poking around he stands up; and makes his way back to Wally. It's quick there is no opening before Connor has his gun back. Zach and I, we have nothing. Our eyes lock. His scream silent fury.

Does he blame me? Well he's not allowed! I'm not the one that made him mess up, and be caught! If anything I should be mad at him!

"So, who wants to be the one to explain this Circle of Cavan to me?" Wally takes a step closer to us both.

I remain silent, but Zach isn't as fortunate. His smirk is impossible to ignore as he answers, "Maybe you should not waste our time and Google it." Wally looks on the brink of exploding even before Zach continues, "What's wrong daddy's boy? Are you upset you weren't fully kept in the loop?"

Wally's gun comes down on Zach's skull. The sickening crack seems to echo between my ears. I try to get it out but it lingers until Wally's shouts drown it out. He's inches in front of me yelling with such force my neck automatically cranes back.

Even with the end of his gun's barrel pressed into my gut all I can think about is Zach. All I can think about is that he's crumbled on the floor. All I can think about is that he's dug us just a little deeper.

As my attention comes back to Wally's who's getting madder by the second, I know it's my job to get us out of this. It's my responsibility to make this mission a success instead of a tragic failure. It's in my blood to beat the odds, it's in my blood to give them nothing except silence and it's in my blood to survive.

Zach POV

I've been drunk a few times. I've lived through the soaring of pain through your skull. I've made it through the swamp that is the hangover. None of that prepared me for the pain that followed Wally swinging his gun into my already throbbing temple.

Everything is muffled by the pain as I try and fail to get to my feet. What I do hear though is Cam's voice. I catch pieces here and there, such as, "The Circle … We were told … willing to cut a deal … The United Nations." None of it made sense.

Had I missed something? A thousand questions hit me as I finally got to my feet. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't pick apart Cammie's movements as she flipped her hair, and casually swung her right hand closer to Wally's gun. I couldn't register that she twisted Wally's gun perfectly so that Connor couldn't see it immediately and if a shot was to be fired off no one would be hit. I couldn't understand why Wally seemed so surprised when she swung the gun down perfectly between his neck and shoulder, knocking him out. I couldn't appreciate how now she had the gun pointed perfectly at Connor without having to leave her stance over Wally.

My mind continued to swim as the two weapon holders conversed; each of them point their gun at the other.

"There are two of us and only one of you. Be sensible."

Connor's voice is flat when he responds, "Two? Really? Because he doesn't look to great, and you're maybe half my size. So by my evaluation, it's really more like one of me against half of you."

Maybe it's the possible concussion, but regardless I can't hold back my question, "But if she's already only half of you, than wouldn't that make her a quarter?"

"Shut up Zach!" Cam's gaze next leaves Connor when she yells at me, and for reasons unknown to me I listen to her. There's something in the way she doesn't snarl but is incredibly forceful that tells me she has good intentions.

"You two don't have a chance even if we stand like this for the next ten minutes eventually a guard is going to come down here." He pauses; he comes back with a purring like voice. "Come on honey, the jig is up. That was a neat trick just then, but I'm trained years beyond Connor. You're not going to get so lucky with me. So trust me sweetie, you want to put down that gun and step away from Wally."

It's a long quiet moment, as my vision swims. Connor doesn't move an inch; he's a stone cold statue. Cam moves. Her shoulders tighten and her hands clench on the gun. I only now notice that the safety is off.

It's not a quick movement that comes next. It's slow and deliberate. It's meant to be noticed. It's meant to be appreciated.

The small heel of Cam's boot is placed on Wally's neck; his air way is blocked. I can see him squirm a bit, but Cam's blow was too precise. He's not going to wake up before he's suffocated.

Her voice doesn't sound like her own. I recognize it though, "It's your choice Connor." I only register months later that she sounded like Mr. Solomon.

Now both of our gazes are on Connor. He looks like the Hulk just before the transformation. Cam has got him. I think I whisper, "Rock and hard place." But I couldn't be sure. With my head so twisted I couldn't be sure of anything.

Connor starts to slowly put his gun on the ground. Once he's got it fully out of his hands, Cammie pounces. Her gun is pointed straight at Connor, as she picks up his gun. There's little mercy as she swings the butt of her gun down. There's a little more mercy as she hurries back to me.

Her arm grabs my shoulder. "Zach we need to go." Her hand never leaves mine as she leads me. I think I might be hurting her with my grip. I don't stop though; I don't dare lose my savior.

I see her tuck one of the guns in the pocket of the jacket as she puts it back on. "There has to be an emergency exit. There has to be." Quickly she drags me over to a door opposite of the entrance.

I'm looking intently at her hands as she tries to open the looked door. She ignores my plea, "Why'd you let go?"

Her response is cruel. She gives me no notice. I forgive her though because she's busy throwing her whole weight against the door. On her third attempt I help her. We both got through the door.

As we both lay on the floor surrounded by pieces of wooden door, our faces are brushing. I can feel her lips graze my cheek as she rolls away. "Why'd you let go?"

Again she ignores me. Again I forgive her and follow. She's running like a frantic crazy person as she pulls a key off the wall and hops in the blue sports car. As she ignites the engine she yells at me, "Zach get it!"

I listen. She gets out as soon as I open my door. She's been struck by an idea. As I sit in the car waiting for her. I start to hum. I don't get past the chorus of my favorite Bon Jovi song before Cam is back. She's dragging a very unconscious Wally.

Soon I'm riding shot gun with her as we drive through the secret road leading out of the property; Wally's in the trunk. Cam tied his hands with a jumper cable she found in the back, just in case. The computer on the dash asks us for a password just as we come up to the gate. I'm about the freak out until I see the piece of paper in Cam's hand.

She enter the code as she says, "I guess they have terrible memories. It was here on the dash."

Cam is a terrible drive. Enough said. So it's a relief when we're driving and see Simon. He's one of our class mates and is nothing, but eager to take the wheel. I think about how far we are from the house and how far he must have walked.

As Cam jumps in the back she clarifies with Simon, "Don't drive to the safe house we need to ditch this car and get a new one. We can't have any chance of bugs leading us there."

Simon agrees and soon he's roaring us down the main street like a bat out of hell. He's a better, but much faster driver then Cam. He's also the one to fill us both in on what happened.

"They locked down the whole party and were checking people before they left. I'm sure everyone was smart enough to ditch everything they too-"

Cam cut him off, "Did Bex make it out?"

He scoffs, "Yeah she was one of the first to make it out. Her and Grant were at the head of the line clamming that she had asthma. Damn that girl is a good actress. Grant started to yell about calling an ambulance or letting them go. The guards were going to have none of that so they sent them on their way. I actually heard from Anna who I saw get into a Taxi, that they hotwired a car and were headed straight for the safe house."

Cammie collapsed onto the cushion behind her, "Thank god."

Cammie POV

We'd ditched the car, stole some sleeping pills and Tylenol from the pharmacy, transferred Wally and drugged him and were now on our way to the safe house in our new Van. As Simon drove I examined Zach's head. I felt bad for the guy. His noggin was pretty mulled. I gave him a few Tylenol and let him babble on. After he was done talking it was obvious to Simon and I he had a concussion.

It's okay though because when we drive up to the Safe house through an abandoned road, Mr. Solomon is waiting for us. He's got a clip board and is recording what we've all brought back. When the few boys ahead of us finish, we park the car.

Simon gets out; he looks ashamed as he tells Mr. S he has nothing. All our teacher has to say is, "Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot tonight."

Zach stumbles out of the Van with my help. As he leans on the hood like a rag doll, I let go. As I make my way to the trunk of the car, I hear his ask for the millionth time tonight, "Why'd you let go?"

As Mr. Solomon follows me I brief him, "Zach has a Concussion or something. I gave him a few Tylenol for the pain."

"What are you two bringing back," I know he knows it's something special when he asks.

I open the trunk, "This." Wally is lying there tied up and fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Joey POV

As I walk into the dining room I know instantly something's up. I woke up a little late; everyone had already left by the time I was out of the shower. It doesn't take a spy though, to know that everyone's eyes are on me.

It's only a conformation when Lucas runs up to me. He's as blunt as a baseball bat, when he asks, "Can you introduce me to your sister?" He's an upper classmen; this year will be his last.

Feeling a mix of hit something and confusion, my voice is like stone, "Pardon?"

He calms down a bit; his weight shifts from right to left and then settles on left. "Well I don't know, I thought I'd have a better chance if you, you know like talked me up and stuff."

I take a step forward now. Offensively activating, "Wait what? You want my help to get in my sister's p-"

Lucas's eyes bug out as he steps back. I'm about to pounce and rip him to shreds, like a trained professional of course, when Tanner catches my arm from behind. It's all a blur, but within seconds I'm out in the hall tucked behind a statue with Tanner standing beside me. This is only one of the many instances that Tanner has lived up to his family legacy. He's 7th generation Secret Service. He'll definitely keep some president safe someday.

Before I can roar and scream at him for not letting me destroy Lucas, he starts his own rant. "You don't know do you?! God Joey! Get with the program! Why is it me who always has to tell you these things?! Could you please just wither communicate better with your parents or get on some call list?! It would make both of our lives so much easier!"

I motion with my hand to carry on, "Come on Tanner get to the point! Why is everyone acting so strange?!"

His eyes gleam, "Because your sister is amazing." He over pronounces the Amazing.

My face goes stone cold, "Watch is Tanner."

"What?! No not like that Joey! Well okay yeah like that as well, but that is sort of irrelevant right now. I mean like a spy! You know how they went on that mission yesterday?!" I nod. "Well apparently she went way over and above. She brought back the head gangster's song. Who by the way they can keep in custody because of a firearms charge."

I'm conscious of the smile plastered on my lips. "Awesome, is she back yet?"

"No, they're getting back soon though. I think in like a half hour." He pauses. "But that's not even the amazing part. Apparently, she brought back Zach-"

I cut him off, "What did I-"

He cuts me off, "Well I kind of have to say his name if I want to tell the story Joey?!" We'd made a rule not to speak the name of the evil one, but I guess rules need exceptions. I let him go on. "So she brought him back, basically broken, with the son of the bad guy. Wanna' know the best part?"

"Obviously, Tanner."

"Everybody else came back with scrapes, if that." He leans his back against the wall. "So your sister is currently the most eligible bachelorette at school. All the girls are freaking out and all the guys are going gooey eyed."

I can't help, but laugh, "Awesome." The two of us start walking back to the dining hall. "How'd she do it exactly? And how do you know?"

"I don't know how she pulled it off, and you know Craig Moore? Well he was in your dad's office when Mr. Solomon called." We're at the doors to the dining room when he asks, "So how are you going to handle all of them? You know trying to get with your sister?"

I smirk, "Like this." Walking into the huge hall, all eyes zip straight over to me. I walk straight o Lucas. He almost doubles me in size; thankfully he's sitting down. My grip with my good arm, on his shoulder is anything, but gentle. Everyone's silent when I basically seethe out, "Even mention my sister again, and you're going to wish they broke both of my arms."

I've made my way to my seat with Tanner when the hall finally finds its voice again. Tanner rolls his eyes. "Well you sure shut Lucas up. It looks like he's going to pee his pants."

"Yep, I sure-"

I'm interrupted by the doors opening, and about twenty Cove Ops kids walking in. They're all in uniform, but not a single one of them looks anything less than exhausted. My eyes scan for Cam like usual. I find her quickly; she must be beyond tired.

As she walks with Bex, I can tell she's hiding it well, but the bags under her eyes are a tell she can't control. She bee lines for the food. Bex is caught by Grant and the two talk a little ways away. I nod at Tanner and basically run for her.

"Hey Cam." My voice is soft.

"Food," her greeting is lost. I quickly grab a couple pancakes and bacon stripes and hook my arm in hers.

"Let's have breakfast somewhere else."

Once we make it to Dad's office I unhook my arm. She basically falls to the couch. As she sits there scarfing down the food I ask, "Rough night?"

She speaks between bites. "Yeah, it was crazy … I'm so tired. I had to be briefed, and they wouldn't let me go to sleep on the car ride. And then Zach was … God Joey I'm so tired."

I sit beside her; her head leans on my shoulder. "Yeah, I know Cam. I'm tired too. I'm tired of lying; I'm tired of putting people in danger." I pause, having to find my next words. "But if I'm tired, does that mean I'm not fit for this? Am I doing the right thing? Will I be able to do the right thing in the future? Cam, lately I've just been think …. I mean I've been feeling. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this life Cam, but what would they do with me? I know way too much. They couldn't just let me go live a normal life, right? Right Cam?"

Peering down at the girl who had slowly slid down my arm until she had final crumbled on the cushion beside me. All of my words of doubt had fallen on deaf ears; she was gone. As they should; they weren't worthy of the Morgan name.

The name that forced me and her on this life, the name that made other kids turns to us for information, the name that made all the teachers treat us well, the name that drew all of the opposite sex in, the name that brought the love of Joe Solomon, the name that brought so much pain and trouble.

My fingers glide over my cast. The rough edges fall from under my fingers as they move to soft skin.

The name that brings us _together._

I lean my head back and contemplate getting some sleep. Cam and I have made a habit of sleeping in strange places. Barns, offices, candy stores, amusement parks, rooftops, parks, even a Home Depot once. I think it helps us both sleep, to know that the other has your back. It also helps to know you're right there if they need you.

I'm close to peace when the door opens.

Cam POV

I wake up with a jolt. I don't know where I am or whom I'm with and that frightens me. All I can remember is drowsiness. I'm in the now though. I push myself up, only to clip the top of my head on Joey's chin. We both wince in pain.

I sit up fully to see Zach standing in the door way. He's wearing what look like really comfy pajamas. I notice the bandages on his head immediately. I presume he has a concussion and minor gashes. I'm positive they told him to go straight to bed, but he's here not in bed.

Joey's eyes are going rapidly back and forth between us; I note to teach him a technic to disguise his eyes. My eyes though, they never leave Zach. His never leave mine either.

"Zac-"

He cuts me off, "Stop. There's something I have to say to you." I keep my mouth closed. "Thank you. You could have left me back there and solved a lot of your problems, but you didn't. You pulled me behind you instead." He scoffs and grins, "You even got us both A+'s!"

"I-"

He won't let me speak, "So thank you, but this doesn't change much. I might owe you, but I don't owe him, or your parents. I just owe you Cam. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nod dumbly. "Zach you don-"

"Good bye." He leaves just like that, barely giving me a farewell. He doesn't even acknowledge Joey. The worst part though, is that as soon as the door closes I jolt up and run after him. Joey doesn't follow; he must be as confused at my actions as I am.

I catch Zach as he turns the corner. I quickly get in front of him so he has to look at me. "Stop! Zach just listen to me! Yo-"

"I need to go Cam. I've said all I'm going to say." He moves around me. His grips is firm on my shoulders as he dykes me out.

I try again and try and push him against the wall. He gives in; his back makes a gentle thud noise as it hits the wall. "Zach, please just listen to me."

He shakes his head, "No, I need to go. You aren't going to get any more out of me. I'm thankful for the save but th-"

I don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was the lack of sleep. I don't know if it was to just get him to shut up. I don't know if it was an emotional distressed reaction. I don't know why I kissed him.

I know why I continued to kiss him though. The feeling of his hands latching onto my back, and then traveling quickly down to my thighs, the feeling of his hot lips on mine, the feeling of our tongues passing by each other, the feeling of his soft scalp and hair on my fingers, the feeling of his warm breath on my goose bump covered skin, the feeling of his hard chest on mine, the feeling of him picking me up and turning me so that I was the one against the wall, the feeling of being trapped under him, the feeling of my thighs against his upper hips, the feeling of Zach Goode, that's what kept me kissing him.

What stopped me? My dad. I don't know how long he had been coughing dramatically, but by the time we heard him it sounded like he was going to spit out a lung.

Zach's hands completely left me, leaving my feet off the ground and back on the wall. I quickly slid down and almost feel on my rear. As I rapidly made my way to standing, I spoke meekly, "Hi Daddy." He said nothing as I fixed my hair and skirt. It was too awkward to not say anything, "Dad I'm sor-"

"No," My gaze shot over to Zach. He hadn't fixed his bandages that I'd completely messed up. They were almost falling off his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was completely inappropriate. It was stupid."

Dad's gaze goes past me; I'm not even worth a glare. "Mr. Goode, did you just say 'it was stupid?'"

"Yes, sir." Zach looks like a soldier instead of a teenage boy. I on the other hand must look like an ashamed little girl.

"Would you do it different if given the chance then?" His voice isn't mad, it's calculating.

I turn away not being able to look Zach in the eye as he says he'd have pushed me away. His voice is firm, "The only thing I'd do different, would be hiding in the secret passage down the hall."

I turn around on Zach. Did he just say that? I guess I look completely dumb founded, which is understandable because I am. "Don't look so shocked Gallagher Girl. You're a total catch."

As Zach walks past me his plants a small kiss on my cheek. It would be cute and taunting if my dad was standing behind me, but he is. Zach just nods at my father and walks past him, "I've got to go to bed Headmaster, doctor's orders."

My dad looks nothing but shocked. He's horrified. Zach Goode has left us both speechless.

All my body can manage is moving my hand up to where he's most recently kissed me. My fingers trail the almost burning skin.

"What have I got myself into?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cam POV:

How do you come back from that? How do you kiss the guy who should be your worst enemy, and then look him in the eye? Let alone have him glued to your hip all day, while you dad, his best friend, and your brother looks on with pure rage. To top things off? There are about two hundred boys basically stalking me. Said two hundred boys, are also being scared away by the one that's blackmailing your brother and you.

And now here I am, silently receiving the stink eye from my whole Cove Ops class. My protection? Well, Bex has been so concerned lately with Grant, she hasn't even realized I'm in trouble. Zach? The boy who's also getting glares (For basically doing nothing by the way)? Well, Zach's so busy trying to make me uncomfortable, that I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even notice the glares.

And seriously glaring? Is this what my generation of spies has been reduced to? Oh, they beat us in the competition, let's glare at them and hope they go _poof!_

We're watching a spy film and pointing out "Agent Cody Bank's flaws," when Zach leans in far too close. His voice is but an evil whisper in my eye, but with each word the warm sensations of our kiss flood back to my lips.

_Hormones aren't fair._

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

I stay perfectly still. I don't have a witty response this time, because that's exactly how I feel. Not competent at the moment. I expect him to lean back to where he was; I expect too much. His arm snakes around me, and his head rests on my shoulder. I can feel his incredibly soft hair at the base of my neck.

My body tenses, but it seems like that only makes him hold on tighter. I feel like I can't breathe; that I'm slowly being suffocated by so many lies and Zach. It's like I'm drowning and no one notices. Like Joey and I are all alone on an ocean, full of Zach sharks tempting us to dive in (well maybe Joey has the sense to stay in the middle of the raft.)

I try firmly to push him away with my elbow. It only amounts in him shifting upwards and gripping my hip tighter. It hurts only for a second, and then he loosens up. It's just a taste of pain, to scare me into not taking the next bite.

My breath catches silently, as his hand starts trailing down my hip. I whisper harshly, "Stop."

I don't end up saving myself though. Mr. Solomon walks up to right in front of us. "I hate to break it to you two, but this is a class room. And I'm sure some of _the male_ students would beg to differ, but nobody needs to see that."

Slowly Zach recoils from my form. His smirk is beyond evident, "Sorry, Mr. Solomon. We'll try not to let it happen again."

I nod once and shift away from Zach in my chair. He stays away from me for the rest of class. Mainly, I believe, because Uncle Joe's eyes never leave him. Even with the wanted distance, my hands won't relax themselves.

Joey POV:

Dinner was a challenge. We had burgers; hefty, absolutely full burgers. Try eating a burger the size of your head with one hand. And if that weren't enough of a challenge, try being tormented by all your friends because of it.

So now, as I walk back to my room, I'm still hungry. Tanner had to ditch dinner, because of some homework he'd forgotten to do. Walking down the halls alone is surprisingly calming from all of the distractions I've had lately. The only noise I can hear is the small sounds in the distance.

I turn the corner, changing my direction to a secret room near the library. I keep all my prized possessions there; I plan to collect my Risk board game and go get Cammie and maybe Bex to help me get Tanner out of his homework obsessed state.

_What are friends for?_

When I'm finally in my secret storage room, I have to dig under ten other board games to get to Risk. Just as I pulled out my prize, I hear a noise coming from under me. It's a faint creaking of floor boards. Investigating I crouch on the ground so that I'm posed to peer through a slightly bigger gap in the floor boards.

I can see the top of a girls head as she scurries across the floor to a door covered in cobwebs. It's Cam, I'm sure. What hits the fact home for me though, is that I had no idea that room was there. She's been here a tenth of what I have and found double the space to hide.

I almost laugh and give away my position of observation, but stifle it as she goes through her door. As I get up and carry my Risk game out of my secret stash, I make a note to check out that room tomorrow.

Cammie POV:

After finding my eighth new secret passageway, I take a small break. Frustrated and alone, I give myself a small amount of release with a deep sigh. As I'm sitting on the ground rethinking where I've been today, I can't help, but feel a little down. My goal was to find a passageway directly to the Tombs. I'm not sure if Zach and Joey have noticed yet, but Dad has added some extra security to the whole campus.

The direct ways are _useless _now.

I get up, done with feeling sorry for my sorry ass. I walk through a room that seems to want me to get caught. The floor boards wail and creak under me like a symphony. I make my way to a door completely covered in cobwebs. After I'm done fighting through them and make my way through the door, I find myself with a pitch black tunnel.

After kicking myself for not bringing a flashlight, I start feeling my way along the wall. It's about an hour later that I meet and end. I've walked up stairs and fell down them to get to this point. I even slipped down a flat slope and cut my leg. I can't see how bad it really is, but I can feel the blood.

It's all been to get to this door. It's only logical to open it.

Zach POV:

This morning I noticed that Head Master Morgan added a lot more security to the grounds. It's forced me to find holes and waste a good hour of my time after class. Expecting my inconvenience this morning, I was a little extra terrible to Cammie. If you can't kick the Dean might as well kick his daughter.

So now I'm here in the tombs. Mom told me to be here by 8:30pm and I arrived at 8:37pm. She was soooo pissed. I've never been lectured for so long. She's still at it!

That's when it all gets turned upside down for me though. She's lecturing, I'm nodding and waiting for her to stop and the door is opening.

It makes a horrendous creaking noise; both of us turn to see who it is. To my horror Cam walks through, but she's looking in the opposite direction. I want to shout for her to run! I want to hold my mom back and let her be on her way! I want her to just leave and never come back from any of this!

The universe hates me, because she turns towards us. Her eyes go wide as she stands there completely still. She's a beautiful little deer and we're a bus. Her mouth opens slightly to say something, but she closes it instead.

Her eyes are focused on my mom's face; _she's read her file._

Cam's smart she goes to go back through the door and run. Mom's too quick for her though. She's there slamming the door closed before Cam's even got a finger on it. "Hello Miss Morgan."

All Cam can get out of her mouth is a choked, "I haven't told anyone."

"I know," My mom is so calm and collected as she almost stalks her like the poor thing she is. "If you had, you wouldn't be here. You'd be in a safe house. You'd be safe."

Cam's eyes dart to me. "I didn't know you two would be here."

I speak up, but my voice should ring out. "She didn't! I didn't tell her!"

Mom's taken a step closer, but Cam quickly steps back. "I know, but what I don't know is why you've come down here." They each take another step, but this time Cam's back hits the cold wall. She's cornered. "Because honestly, the Tombs are no place for a pretty girl like you."

Cam's face goes stoney. She's thinking; I don't blame her. Her mouth opens again to say something. She stops herself though and instead sprints in my direction. Mom had been covering the other side, I guess not assuming she wouldn't even attempt trying to go past me.

She does though, I let her go. Like I said_, I owe her one._ She knew that though.

Mom yells and takes off. She doesn't bother to get mad at me now. She's got _my whole life_ for that.

It's obvious she's going to catch up to Cammie before she can reach the Tombs exit. Cam's actions confuse me. She slides like a baseball player on the ground a second before she'll be caught. Before I can guess what she'll do, she does it. She throws a rock she's picked up out in the direction of the exit.

From my distance I can't see if it's gone out, or the purpose for it. That's until I hear the alarms. _She triggered the security systems. My mouth goes dry._

My mom has Cam pinned in seconds. She's sitting on her stomach and is grabbing her shoulders. As she pulls her up and smashes her back down, mom yells at me, "Go through that door and go to your room! Do not get caught!"

I race for the door. Just as I'm about to go through, I turn back. Mom is running to where she no doubt has an escape plan set up. Cam is lying there unconscious; I can see the blood pooling around her head.

I want to go back so bad. I want to damn the consequences and cradle her in my arms. I want to kiss her back to life. I want to save her from all of this. I want to be her knight in shining armor. I don't want to be a monster anymore

For once I do want what I want, not what I'm told. I race back to her. After placing a fleeting kiss on her now cold lips, I pick her up. I support her head, avoiding further damage. She stirs slightly, but does not wake, as I carry her out into the open air.

It's so dark all I can see is about five flashlights aimed on us and just as many guns. I'm sure they all want me dead. I'm sure their just itching to shoot.

That's when I feel the gun at the base of my neck. "What have you done?" It's Mr. Solomon.

"I didn't do it," It's all I can get out, as I smooth her hair away from the blood on her face.

Within a minute Cam has been taken away from me, I'm zap strapped tight and am being shouted at. I don't listen to them though_, I can't_. All I can see is Cam. She's still as a statue, her parents are cradling her. Her mom's crying.

It's her dad's reaction that is worse though. He's furious. He's coming over here. My face I'm sure is terrified, but he doesn't care. He just slugs me across the face. I count seven times, and then I join Cam in the black world of unconsciousness.


End file.
